I Can Hear Her
by ReyEleven011
Summary: In a regular day, Mike is just watching television. But when he sees a commercial, something intense happens.
1. Chapter 1: The First Sign

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _So this is a new Stranger Things thing! It was going to be an update to the other one, but I needed to write this down!_

 _I'm still in shock over the trailer that was shown at the Super Bowl! It was super intense and I was just... Oh my god! They even showed Eleven which made me scream!_

 _This is a oneshot inspired by a scene in the trailer. It showed one one curled up in a ball with hands in his hair and probably sobbing and I think it's Mike. I'm going to be including another scene and maybe a third. This is something that I think would be awesome if it actually happened! And I'm sharing it with you guys!_

 _Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Stranger Things. This is just an idea that popped into my head that is just a theory._

* * *

Mike Wheeler was sitting in the basement watching television. It had been a year since all the crazy events in November. Will had disappeared to the Upside Down and Mike and his friends had gone through so much. They had even met...

No! Mike had to take his mind off of her for once. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since she disappeared herself. He needed to take a break from worrying.

Unfortunately, the TV switched to a commercial that made Mike think about her more. It was a commercial where two kids were sitting by a toaster. Then an Eggo waffle came out of the toaster and the two kids argued about it. Eggos was her favorite food. Mike wanted to look away, hi he just couldn't.

Suddenly, the TV glitched up a little then turned black immediantly. Mike thought it was a bad signal at first, but he was proven wrong when the lights started flashing on and off.

Mike whipped his head all around, looking at the lights. He quickly checked around his body, but he wasn't bleeding. And no Demogorgon was coming out of the wall. What was going on?

"M-Mike," a soft voice whimpered.

Tears started to well up in Mike's eyes as he stood up off of the couch. "Eleven?" He whispered.

"Mike! Help!" Eleven yelled. That made Mike scared. What was was happening to Eleven?! But then the lights stopped flickering and the TV came back on.

"ELEVEN!" Mike screamed. But there was no response. Mike started sobbing hard and he collapsed against the wall. He curled up into a ball and put his hands into his hair. He kept on sobbing for who knows how long. Then he looked over to the fort. He had kept it up just in case Eleven would ever come home. Now he didn't know if she even would come home. He missed her like crazy.

He kept on muttering her name over and over again. His sobs were so loud that he was lucky his parents weren't home. But Nancy Wheeler was.

Nancy was busy doing some homework when she heard Mike scream. She immediantly rushed downstairs to the basement and she saw him crying. She felt really bad for him. She knew that he missed Eleven a lot and like her a lot. She walked over to where Mike sat and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Mike didn't respond. Instead, he went into Nancy's lap and continued to sob. Nancy rubbed his hair and patiently waited for him to answer her question.

"I-It was El. I heard her. S-She's in trouble. I-I know it!" Mike sobbed.

Nancy's eyes widened. "I always thought there could be a chance," she muttered. Then she looked back down at Mike. "We better find her."

Mike looked up at his sister and wiped away his tears. He gave her a small smile and looked down.

"I hope we do."

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think? Do you imagine this happening in Season 2? I can for sure!_

 _Now I'm curious, do you guys want me to make this a multi chapter fic? I'd happily do it if you want me too! I just want to hear some feedback._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: What's the Matter with Will?

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _Thank you guys so much for the great feedback I got on this story! It's deeply appreciated. Because of you guys, I'm making this a multi chapter fic!_

 _Basically, it'll be events from season two that could be possible. I'll be basing it off images and theories that I saw. I'll also be taking those plot details that have been released into effect. It'll be awesome!_

 _Oh yeah, and a lot of Mileven. Yeah._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jim Hopper was sitting in his office at the police station, eating a bagel. He has been busy over the year trying to cover up the whole events so he could protect Joyce Byers and the kids. He was also with the Department of Energy for a while, but he stopped working with them. He knew that they were evil.

As he was finishing up his bagel, Joyce Byers came into the office. She had a worried look on her face as if something had happened again. Hopper hoped that it wasn't about a disappearance again. First Will, then Eleven. He didn't want to deal with more of that.

Joyce walked up to Hopper and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Hopper sighed and put down his bagel. "Something wrong, Joyce?"

"Its Will. There's something wrong and he won't tell me what it is," Joyce said.

Hopper had a confused look on his face. "What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked.

Joyce shrugged and put her hands up in the air. "I don't know! He is always in the bathroom and has strange looks on his face. And every morning he has bags under his eyes."

Hopper raised an eyebrow. This was very curious to him. The bags under the eyes wasn't really much of a big deal, but the whole bathroom ordeal was pretty curious.

"Does the kid not have bladder control?" The chief joked.

Joyce glared at him. Now was not the time to make jokes. This was a serious matter to her because it was her son. Will always told her everything, but now he wasn't, which made her worried.

"I'm serious Hopper!" She yelled.

Hopper put on a calm face. "Listen. The kid probably has PTSD. It's normal if you experience a near death incident. He's been in another dimension for a week. Cut him some slack."

Joyce sighed and calmed down a bit. Maybe Hopper was right, but she just wanted to help Will. She didn't know what to do. What kind of mother was she?

"Should I take him to therapy?" She asked.

Hopper shrugged and picked up his bagel again. "Your choice." After taking a big bite out of his bagel, he said, "How's Bob doing?"

"He's fine. The boys seem to like him, which is a good sign," Joyce said.

Bob was Joyce's new boyfriend. She had known him since high school, so they were good friends. Joyce had decided that her sons needed a father that they could actually look up to. Lonnie was a horrible father and Joyce wanted to make that up to her kids.

"Well, I'm sure that in the future, he'd be a great father," Hopper said.

Joyce smiled at the chief. "Thanks Hop." Then she got up and left the station.

Now was the time to confront her son.

...

At Hawkins Middle School, Will was walking towards the front door as fast as he could. He had felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and had to rush to the bathroom. He couldn't let anyone see the slugs going out of his mouth.

Will opened the bathroom door and walked over to the sink. Then he coughed up the slug into the sink and it slithered down the drain. Will was getting sick of all the slugs. It annoyed him so much.

Then he flashed into the Upside Down for a few minutes. This was another thing that kept on happening. He didn't know if it was real, or if it was just a vision. He hated these after effects. Why do these keep on happening?

Will then flashed back to the real world and quickly left the bathroom. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas were waiting for him and they noticed his worried expression. Will noticed them and gave them a weak smile.

"You okay buddy?" Dustin asked.

Will nodded. "I'm fine," he insisted. Then he walked off to class, with his friends staring after him.

"Theres something up with him," Lucas said.

The other two boys agreed. "It's so weird. Friends should always tell the truth," Dustin said, immediantly regretting his words when Mike's face dropped.

The friends telling the truth expression was always said by Eleven. Even the slightest word can make Mike think of Eleven. No matter how hard he tried to move on, she would always come to mind.

Lucas and Dustin felt bad for their friend. They knew Mike liked Eleven, even though he always tried to deny it. Eleven was their friend too, but they knew that she was dead. But they couldn't say that to Mike, otherwise he would murder them. Literally.

Then Mike snapped out of his sadness. "Let's just get to class guys," he said, walking off. Lucas and Dustin followed him, still in regret for Mike.

They walked into Mr. Clarke's classroom, where Will was already sitting at his desk. Mike looked over at the chalkboard and imagined a Demogorgon against it with a certain girl with a shaved head there. He snapped out of it as he sat down at his desk.

Dustin and Lucas were about to sit down, when they bumped into a girl. That caused the girl's books to fall onto the floor. She groaned and started to pick them up.

"Oh! Sorry! Here, let me help," Lucas said, kneeling down on the ground to help.

"Me too!" Dustin said, doing the same thing.

The girl looked up at the two boys. She smiled at them as she picked up her books. "Thanks," she said. Then she stood up and the boys did too. "I'm Max. I recently moved here with my brother."

"Nice to meet you Max. I'm Lucas."

"And I'm Dustin."

Then Mr. Clarke called for everyone's attention. "See you around," Max said as she headed over to her desk. Lucas and Dustin also sat down and they both glare down at each other. They knew that both of them each liked Max. Now it was a competition. Mike noticed and just rolled his eyes. Will was busy paying attention to the class to even notice.

School was just the same.

...

After school, the four boys were at the bike racks. They saw Max head over with her skateboard. Lucas and Dustin shot each other a quick glare, then smiled at Max.

"Hey you two. Guess these are your other buddies?" Max said.

"Yeah. This is Mike, and that's Will," Lucas said, beating Dustin to it. Dustin glared at him as Lucas smirked.

"Nice to meet you," Will said, holding out his hand. Max held hers out too and they shook it.

Mike just hung out behind Will. He didn't want to get too close to Max. Otherwise, he could just forget about Eleven and cheat on his crush. He would never do that to Eleven. He would be fine with them just being friends.

"Hey," Mike said, casually.

Max nodded, thinking that Mike was acting weird. Dustin mouthed, "Don't ask," to Max so she just shrugged it off.

"Mind if I hang out with you guys today? I don't really want to see my brother today," Max asked.

Lucas and Dustin both nodded. "Sure! We're going to Mike's house! You can come!" Dustin said.

"We'll be doing a Dungeons and Dragons campaign. Hope that's cool," Lucas said.

Max's eyes widened at the mention of Dungeons and Dragons campaigns. "Are you kidding me! I love D&D!" She said.

Lucas and Dustin both smirked. They were glad that they had something in common with Max now. She seemed like a cool kind of person to them, especially now since she loved Dungeons and Dragons.

Mike and Will both noticed Lucas and Dustin's dreamy looks and rolled their eyes. Will thought that they were crazy acting this way. Mike was just thinking about how he was when he was around Eleven. He was similar to this way. But then again, just the thought of Eleven made him upset.

Then a car pulled up, which Will recognized as his mother's car. Will was confused since he told his mother that he would be hanging out with his friends after school. Why was she here now?

Joyce got out of her car and started walking towards Will. She had a look on her face, which Will knew that he was in trouble somehow.

But then the familiar feeling came back. Will's eyes widened at the feeling. Why did it have to be now?!

"Oh shit!" Will said out loud.

The boys and Max all looked at him funny. "What's wrong, Will?" Mike asked.

Will couldn't answer since then he started coughing. Then another slug came out of his mouth and landed on the sidewalk. All of his friends had their eyes widened and and they stepped back a bit.

"What the fuck?!" Dustin yelled.

Then Will remembered that his mother was there. He looked up at her and gave a worried look. Joyce furiously put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"YOU'VE BEEN COUGHING UP SLUGS?!"

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! Will is screwed so much!_

 _Trust me. The whole thing with Will and Joyce will not end well. That's at least how I can imagine it in Season 2._

 _Im evil I know!_

 _What do you guys think of this version of Max? Do you like her better in the other story? And yup, there will be huge competition between Lucas and Dustin to win her heart! Love triangle action alert!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Promise

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _So, now Will will be getting a huge yelling session with Joyce. It will not go very well and the whole resolution to this problem won't either._

 _By the way, Eleven won't come back for a while. Meaning that she won't be reunited with Mike for a while. Maybe I'll do some scenes with her since in the trailer, they show her up close and UPSIDE DOWN! So she'll have to be shown before she's reunited in the show. SHE BETTER DUFFER BROTHERS!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"YOU'VE BEEN COUGHING UP SLUGS?!"

The way his mother yelled at him scared Will. She had never sounded this way to him, it was mostly to Jonathan. But never to Will. He really wished that he could just run off to the bathroom now.

Everyone else was just watching awkwardly at the situation. The slug was starting to freak them out so Max stepped on it. Lucas and Dustin stared at her dreamily while Mike rolled his eyes at his two friends. They were such a mess around Max.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I would've told you but..." Will tried to apologize.

"Why didn't you tell me or Jonathan?! We could have helped you!" Joyce asked.

Will looked down to the ground. No one could've helped him with the slugs. No matter what, they always came out. But the slugs weren't the only things going on since the Upside Down.

"I was scared and I didn't know what to do! You were worried enough when I disappeared! I didn't want to worry you more," Will said.

Joyce removed her hands from Will's shoulders and stood up straight. There was a moment of silence for a few minutes. Joyce was thinking about what Will had said and about what she should do. Will was worried on what his mother was going to do. Everyone else just watched anxiously.

"I'm signing you up for a therapy appointment," Joyce finally said.

Will's eyes widened. Therapy?! "Mom, no! I'm fine!" Will tried to say, but Joyce didn't listen.

"You're not fine. I'm trying to help you," Joyce said.

Will didn't want this kind of help though. Therapy was not a good solution to this situation. It wouldn't help the slugs or his dreams. They would always come no matter what.

Everyone else was just watching. They were a little surprised about the therapy suggestion too. Will seemed very worried about it for some reason. The boys just hoped that the therapy wouldn't be on Halloween. They were planning to be the Ghostbusters that day. It would be weird if there were only three of them and not four like in the movie.

"You leave me no choice, Will. I'm sorry," Joyce said, leaving no more room for an argument. "But I will let you do your campaign today."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They can still do their D&D game today even though Will seemed like he was in a lot of trouble.

"Thanks Mom!" Will said.

Then Joyce got in her car and drove off. The kids went over to their bikes and skateboard and rode off to Mike's house.

...

The kids were sitting at the table playing their game. The boys never expected for Max to be in this game. But Lucas and Dustin definetly liked it. Whenever Nax got in trouble in the game, one of them would try to save her. But Max always got out of it by herself, which made Lucas and Dustin disappointed.

Mike was still in his place as the Dungeon Master. But lately, he never really put his heart into the D&D games like usual. This was annoying to his friends because they liked exciting games when all they got was something either boring or stupid. Mike felt bad, but whenever someone started to use their power in the game, he would always think of Eleven and pause the game. Even a simple D&D game can make Mike upset like this.

After the game, the kids complained about how short it was.

"It was a long game!" Mike yelled.

"It was only five hours, Mike!" Lucas said.

"You didn't make it make sense!" Dustin added.

"I tried to, okay!" Mike said.

"This is some game," Max said.

"Really, Mike! You need to make it be ten hours!" Will said.

"I TRIED!" Mike yelled.

That tone of Mike made everyone jump. Mike hardly ever used that tone of voice if he was mad. The boys knew why he wasn't into the campaigns anymore, but Max didn't know what was going on. Mike just glared at all of them for a few minutes of silence.

But then Lucas spoke up. "Seriously, Mike, you need to get over her. It's been a fucking year already! Stop being a baby!"

That triggered Mike a lot. Will and Dustin gave Lucas a look of worry as Mike stood up out of his chair. He glared at Lucas for a few minutes, but then he punched him in the face. Hard. Lucas fell out of the chair from the hard punch. Mike tried to do it again, but Will and Dustin held him back. Mike struggled to get free, but Dustin and Will had a strong grip. Max had no idea what was going on and who Mike was so upset about.

Then Mike broke free of his friends' grip. Instead of beating up Lucas, he stomped up to his room in anger, sadness, worry, and just upset. His friends watched him storm out and they helped Lucas back up. He had a bruise from where Mike punched him, but it wasn't too much damage.

"What is up with Mike?" Max asked.

The boys exchanged glances and then turned back to Max. "It's a long story."

Then they went on to tell all of the events from last year. From Will's disappearance to Eleven disappearance and possible death, the whole thing amazed Max. Eleven especially amazed her because she had powers. Now she felt bad for Mike, because the boys said that he was in love with Eleven. Max knew how it felt to lose someone who she loved.

Then the kids just left the house on their bikes and skateboard, without saying goodbye to Mike.

...

Mike was upstairs in his room on his bed. He was sobbing into his pillow while the boys were telling Max everything. Mike heard the door from downstairs open and close so he figured that they had left.

The boy was just so upset. He wished that his friends could actually understand what he was going through. Instead, they just yell at him to get over it. Some support he had from his friends. The only support that he got from the loss was from Nancy.

Nancy understood what her brother was going through because she was going through the exact same thing. She also lost her best friend, Barb, to the Demogorgon. She's been mourning and blaming herself the whole time for her best friend's death. She and Mike always mourned together when Nancy came to comfort Mike after a nightmare.

Especially recently when he heard Eleven trying to communicate to him. Mike had no idea if he was imagining it or if it was real. He wanted it desperately to be real. He needed to know if Eleven was alive so he could find her. He needed to find her. He wanted to hold her, take care of her, protect her, and take her to the Snowball. Mike also wanted to kiss her.

Mike just wanted this torture of nightmares to end. He didn't want to see Eleven disappearing everytime he went to sleep. He just wanted her home.

Then the lights started flashing again in his room. Mike sat up and tried to dry away his tears. He punched himself just to see if it was real or not. The pinch hurt, so it was real. Mike gasped as he stared at the lights.

"Mike?! MIKE!" He heard Eleven yell.

"ELEVEN! It's me!" Mike yelled back.

"Help me!" Eleven yelled back.

"Don't worry El, I'll find you! I won't stop looking for you until I find you!" Mike yelled.

"P-Promise?" Eleven asked.

"Promise!"

* * *

 _A/N: ELEVEN IS ALIVE! At least it's confirmed to Mike. It'll take a while to convince his friends about this._

 _Next chapter will have some action happen. I'll also focus on Nancy and Jonathan in the chapter. I'll also show Steve, and yes Stancy is happening in this one. Even though I don't like it, I doubt they'd break up in Season 2 sadly. So yes, there's Stancy._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Teenage Rebels Strike Back

_A/N: I'm back again today! I rock!_

 _I can't help it. I'm in love with the story guys!_

 _So, we've got two things happening in the chapter. I'll be introducing a new character and maybe another. Also some action! It'll be great!_

 _Also, a surprise at the end! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

 _...Okay, I don't know if it's anyone's birthday. I just say that whenever I give someone a surprise._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

At the high school, Nancy was walking to her locker. School just wasn't the same without Barb there. She didn't have someone to talk to about things that only a girl would understand.

Jonathan was a great friend and Steve was a great boyfriend, but Barb was her best friend. It just didn't feel right without her always meeting up with Nancy at the school and just talking together. They were childhood best friends. No one could replace Barb as Nancy's new best friend. Barb would always hold the rank of best friend.

Nancy opened up her locker and looked at a picture of her and Barb together at the beach. This was a little memorial for her since there was no body to bury. The body was busy rotting in the Upside Down. Tears were starting to come in Nancy's eyes, but she blinked them away. She couldn't cry in the school where everyone would watch. She'll just go home and do it there.

Steve Harrington came over to her locker while Nancy was thinking. She didn't even notice him until he tapped her on the shoulder. When he did, Nancy turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"You okay, Nance? You seemed zoned out there for a minute," Steve said.

Nancy sighed and looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I was just thinking about Barb again. I miss her," she said, sadly.

Steve gave her a look of pity. He felt bad about Barb and he acted like a jerk to Nancy when she was missing. He knew that she was worried about Barb, but he wasn't a supportive boyfriend though. Steve felt bad about the asshole he had been last year. Now he would make it up to Nancy by being a supportive boyfriend.

"I'm still very sorry about her. I may not have known her that well, but she seemed like a great friend to you. I'm sorry," Steve said.

Nancy smiled at her boyfriend. She was happy that he wasn't an asshole about Barb anymore. "Thanks Steve." Then she gave him a little kiss on the lips. Steve smiled at her and walked off. "See you tomorrow."

Nancy smiled as he walked off. Then she closed her locker after grabbing her bag and walked off. As she was leaving the building, she bumped into Jonathan. That caused Nancy to drop her bag and Jonathan to nearly drop his camera

"Hey, Nancy," Jonathan greeted.

"Hey! Sorry about that," Nancy apologized.

Jonathan picked up Nancy's bag for her and smiled. Secretly, he liked Nancy ever since last year, but she had chosen Steve after he redeemed. Jonathan didn't want to get in the way of their relationship, so he let them hang out. But he still liked Nancy and would try to be the good friend.

"You want to come over to my house? Will is at your brother's house and my mom will be busy with her boyfriend, so..." Jonathan offered.

"Yeah sure. Maybe we can study together for that math test tomorrow. I could use the help for this one," Nancy said.

Jonathan nodded and they started to head over to his car. But Nancy was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Billy. Billy was a teenage rebel who like to steal girl away and play drinking games. Nancy was always getting annoyed by his tactics.

"Hey, Nancy. Why are you going off with that hobo over there? Why don't you come along with me, and I'll take you somewhere special tonight," Billy offered.

Nancy scoffed with him in disgust. Billy was really annoying when he tried to ask her out. "No. How many time do I have to tell you?! I'm with Steve!" She yelled at him, wagging a finger in his face.

Billy narrowed his eyes at Nancy. She was very stubborn to stay loyal with her boyfriend. He had to do something to make her break up with him to be able to date her.

Nancy went into Jonathan's car and they drove off while Billy was thinking of a plan.

...

Nancy and Jonathan were driving to Jonathan's house. They were quiet the whole car ride because of Nancy, who was still bugged by how Billy was behaving to her. He was like how Steve used to be before the Upside Down incident. That was always a bad character.

"You alright, Nance?" Jonathan asked.

Nancy nodded a bit. "Yeah. It's just Billy. He gives me bad vibes," she answered.

Jonathan nodded his head. Billy really did give off bad vibes to everyone and only had a few friends, who happened to be Steve's exfriends. That gave off even more bad vibes. If anyone was hanging out with Tommy H. and Carol, than they could be as bad as them.

Then they stopped at a red light and waited a bit. Then a black Camaro cane up behind them and honked the horn. Nancy and Jonathan turned around and shocked faces formed. Behind them was Billy, holding a gun. He wasn't alone either. He was with Tommy and Carol, who were also holding guns.

"So, you're back to being a slut, eh Wheeler?" Carol said.

"Hey, you heard the expression. Once a slut, always a slut," Tommy said.

"Hopefullly the slut and her new boyfriend will be better with holes in them," Billy remarked.

Luckily, the light turned green so Nancy and Jonathan drove off as quickly as they could. Many gunshots shot out of the black Camaro, but Nancy and Jonathan did their best to dodge every one. Then Nancy got an idea and fumbled around to find a gun of her own to use.

But then Jonathan got shot in the hand and was hurt badly. He yelled out in pain and rubbed his hand. But he still managed to drive with the searing pain from his hand. That was when Nancy finally found a gun and she turned around to face the black Camaro.

"What do you want a shot in the face?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Nancy then held up the gun and aimed it at the theee teenagers. The three of them pretended to look surprised and scared.

"Whoa! Looks like the slut thinks she can be a badass!" Carol joked.

That was when Nancy shot her gun three times. One hit Carol in the shoulder, another hit Tommy in the arm, and the other hit Billy in the hand. That was when Billy stopped driving to clutch his hand in pain, so Nancy and Jonathan managed to escape. They were shocked about what just happened.

"Let's call off the studying for today," Nancy said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Jonathan replied.

...

They drove to Nancy's house and dropped her off. Nancy waved a goodbye to Jonathan and walked inside. She saw the boys and a girl who Nancy didn't know walk out of the house to go home. Nancy guessed that there was a campaign and it was really short, again.

Poor Mike. That was what Nancy was thinking.

She walked upstairs to her room to start studying for the test. That was when she heard Mike yelling out to Eleven. After she heard the word "promise" she went over to Mike's room.

When she walked in there, she saw Mike sitting on his bed with fresh tear tracks down his face. He kept on staring at his light, as if waiting for a response.

"Hey, I heard shouting in here. Everything okay?" Nancy asked.

"It was Eleven. She talked to me again! I have to find her!" Mike explained.

Then he got off of his bed and started to grab his backpack when Nancy stopped him. "You can't go out now. Mom will freak if she came home to find us gone. We can do it tomorrow," she said.

Mike groaned when Nancy suggested that. "But tomorrow is school. I need to be there for Halloween," he said.

"I didn't mean during school. After school, I'll pick you up to searching, deal?"

"Deal!"

...

Eleven walked downstairs in Mike's house to her fort. It looked different in the Upside Down, but she still found it comfortable. She had just finished communicating to Mine again and she was exhausted.

The young girl layed down on her blankets and started sobbing. She had been here since last year and she was scared that Mike wouldn't find her. She didn't want him to break his promise to her. She already broke her promise to go to this Snowball with Mike. Eleven didn't want Mike to get back at her for that.

Eleven fell asleep in her fort, still crying a little. She dreamed of Mike and Eggos, her two favorite things in the world.

Eleven needed Mike.

* * *

 _A/N: AHHH! ELEVEN CAMEO! SURPRISE!_

 _Told ya I'd add in Eleven before Mike would find her! I just needed to write that short part down since, it's Eleven._

 _Next chapter, you'll be seeing the boys as Ghostbusters at school! And something else too. Guess! I dare ya!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Lab's Return

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _Now, we are at Halloween in this story. Ghostbusters time!_

 _Also, something else will happen in this chapter. If you saw the teaser(which you'd have to by now) you may already know what it is._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The next day was the day before Halloween. Since Halloween wasn't on a school day, the school was letting the students dress up in their costumes. Some kids did it, including Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will. They were the Ghostbusters this time around. They would have been the Star Wars characters, but they were them for many years. Also, they loved Ghostbusters a lot.

Dustin, Lucas, and Will were near the front entrance, waiting for Mike. He was normally the first one there, but today he wasn't. Lucas felt bad for what he said yesterday to Mike. He hoped that his friend wasn't pissed off at him that much anymore.

Mike was running late because after he put on his costume, Nancy had to discuss their plan to find Eleven. It took a few minutes to plan out their strategy route for their search. Then Mike had to secretly pack some supplies in his backpack. They were a flashlight, a wrist rocket, the supercom, a compass, and some lights just in case.

Then he arrived at the school a few minutes after his friends did. He put his bike away in the bike racks and then caught the suspicious looks of his friends.

"Why were you late?" Dustin asked.

Mike sighed and looked down at the ground. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

Lucas would have said something, but then remembered yesterday. Then he kept his mouth shut and so did the others. They knew it was something about Eleven but they didn't want to get punched in the face.

"Your bag seems fatter then usual," Will said. "What's in there?"

Mike's eyes widened a bit, but he kept it cool. "Just some stuff. That's it," he said.

Then Lucas secretly started to open it and saw the supplies. He grew even more suspicious of Mike. Then he took out the compass and lights and held them up to Mike.

"Why are these in here?" Lucas asked. Mike would have responded, but Lucas interrupted. "You're trying to find a gate, aren't you? You're going to find Eleven?!"

"So she is alive?!" Dustin exclaimed. "I never thought it was possible."

Mike quickly grabbed back the compass and lights and shoved them back in his backpack. His friends had their arms folded as they stared at him. Will kept silent during the whole thing. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Mike groaned and then told his friends about Eleven communicating to him through the lights. Then he explained that he and Nancy would go searching for her after school and try to find a gate. The whole story made Dustin and Lucas shocked and Will seemed like he knew it all along.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Dustin asked.

Mike looked down at the ground again. "Like I said. You wouldn't believe me anyway. You're too busy trying to make me get over El."

Lucas shot Dustin a guilty look, who just looked down at the ground. To be fair, Dustin didn't really do anything like how Lucas did. He tried to support his friend in everything he was going through, but it was Lucas who kept on trying to make Mike get over the girl he liked a lot. Lucas felt bad for everything he said and knew he had to make things right.

"Hey, Mike. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just annoyed about the campaign that it just came out. I didn't mean it and I deserved the punch. I feel really bad, and I'm sorry," Lucas apologized.

Mike looked over at Lucas. He knew his friend wasn't lying about what he just said since it looked like he really did feel bad. Then Mike caught a glance at the bruise on Lucas' face and also felt bad.

"It's alright. But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punched you that hard," Mike apologized.

Then they both shook their hands and smiled at each other. They were friends once again.

"We can also help you find Eleven. We want to make it up to you," Dustin said.

"Yeah we do! Eleven was, I mean, is our friend too," Lucas said.

"And I want to meet the girl who saved my life," Will said.

Dustin out a hand on Will's shoulder and smirked. "Don't get mushy with her though. Mike loves her," he teased.

Moke blushed a deep red at that mention of him loving Eleven. He was still a little embarrassed about it in front of his friends, but there was no denying it. Especially after he kissed her before she disappeared. And after he invited her to the Snowball too.

"Shut up, Dustin. But yeah, you guys can help," Mike said.

The three boys started cheering loudly. They couldn't wait to find Eleven and bring her home. Especially Mike.

Then Max came over on her skateboard. The boys didn't even know it was her until she took off her helmet. She looked really cool in her costume. Lucas and Dustin thought she looked amazing and they knew who she was supposed to be.

"Hey Max. Are you Leia Organa from Return of the Jedi? You know, from the scene where she rescued Han Solo from carbonite?" Dustin asked, beating Lucas to it.

Max nodded. "Yup. Everyone would have been slave Leia in the bikini or her classic look. I'm trying something cool that shows how awesome she is," she said.

Then Max pulled out her blaster and showed it off to the boys. They really liked her costume since it looked so much like the movie. Then Max put her helmet back on, which made it look even more awesome.

The bell rang and all the students went inside the building. The boys would have gone in too, but Dustin saw something coming in the distance. He knew exactly what it was since he recognized it from last year. He quickly motioned his friends, who also stared at what was coming.

It was a Department of Energy lab van.

The four boys were shocked at that. Their last run in with the lab was last year at the school when they wanted to find Eleven. Now they were here again, yet there was no Eleven there. The van parked right in front of the boys and a man with a lab coat came out. He walked right towards them and stopped right in front of them. Mike glared at them since he was still pissed off on how they treated Eleven.

"Hello, boys. Do any of you know Will Byers?" The man asked.

Dustin immediantly took action at the mention of his friend's name. "He left the country."

Lucas nodded, taking on. "Yeah. He went to Africa with his cousin."

"Second cousin!" Dustin said, holding up two fingers. That reminded Mike of when they disguised Eleven to make her fit in. She pretended to be his second cousin Eleanor from Sweden.

"Yeah. He's not coming back for the rest of the year, so gave a nice day," Mike said.

The man gave the boys a look. Clearly, he didn't believe a word of their story. "I'm Dr. Owens. I work for the Department of Energy lab. We are looking for Will Byers because we want to help him," he said.

Will became a little worried. Somehow they knew of what was happening to him since the Upside Down. The only people who knew about it was Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max, and... his mother. Then it dawned on Will that this was the therapy is mother was talking about after she found out about the slugs. Sure enough, Joyce came out of her car with her arms folded. She looked at Will, who tried to hide behind his friends.

"Will, come along honey," Joyce tried to say.

"Are you working for these bastards now?!" Mike asked, furiously.

Joyce looked shocked at what Mike said. "No! I wouldn't work for them at all! They just offered to help Will. I'm sorry that it's today, but you need to come now Will," she explained.

Will reluctantly had to go along with this. He didn't like it one bit, since this was the people who locked up Eleven for her whole life. He went into the back of the van with his mother and then Dr. Owens got back in the van. They drove off, with the three boys staring after them.

They shot each other glances for a few seconds. Then they hopped into their bikes to chase after the van.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! The lab has Will now! What's going to happen?!_

 _This was obviously taken from the trailer. The Ghostbusters thing, and the thing with Will. You obviously saw the screen with Will on it wearing a hospital gown with Dr. Owens and Joyce. Also, people were watching them. This is all part of the lab's revenge!_

 _MUAHAHAHAHA!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Therapy Session

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!_

 _Poor Will, am I right? So I will be showing his therapy session and what he has to reveal. Also, he'll reveal something else about Eleven. Ooh!_

 _Also, who will be watching the Oscars tonight? I know I will and I hope Rogue One and Moana will win the things they are nominated for! THEY BETTER! But I will be watching and during the tributes, I will be crying about Carrie Fisher. I'm not over her death alright!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Mike, Dustin, and Lucas rode their bikes as fast as they could go in order to keep up with the van. They knew that Will was in trouble and they wouldn't let another friend of theirs be used by the lab. The boys knew what the lab wanted anyway. All they wanted was to find Eleven.

The van was faster than them, but the boys knew where the lab was. Once they reached the lab, the boys tried to climb over the fence, but it was no use. The fence was too high. Now they really wished Eleven was there to lift them up with her powers.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let Will be there and get tortured!" Mike said.

"I don't know man. I just can't believe Ms. Byers would even let this happen!" Lucas said.

"Do you blame her? She's worried about the whole slug shit! I'd probably be too! Wouldn't you guys?" Dustin said. The other boys nodded in agreement. The slugs pretty much freaked them out.

So they just waited outside the lab, hoping that Will was okay.

...

Will was absolutely not okay at all!

Once he arrived at the lab, they put him in an old hospital gown. They they put him in a small room and on a bed. They even cuffed him to the bed so he wouldn't escape. Then they put these weird wires on his head and told him to wait. He had been waiting for a long time.

After that long time of waiting, Joyce entered the room with Dr. Owens. Will's mother sat in a chair to Will's left and the doctor sat in a chair to Will's right. Will shot a glare at the doctor and a worried look to his mother, who just held his hand for a few minutes. Then Dr. Owens began the session.

"So Will, your mother has been telling us that you've been coughing up slugs. How long has this been going on?" He asked.

The young boy looked down. "Since I came back from..." he said, hesitating.

Dr. Owens nodded, knowing what Will meant. He knew of the incident from last year because his boss told him about it. His job was to clean it all up and to make sure the whole town won't know of it. Otherwise, the government would be exposed with the kid kidnapping. But they wouldn't stop this until Eleven was back in their hands. But now they had Will, who seemed to change a lot over the whole year.

"Has anything else happened to you since the incident?" The doctor continued.

Will glared at him. Why would he want to tell him? "What's it to you? It's not like I can help these things anyway!" He yelled.

Joyce gave her son a look. "Will... he's just trying to help you!" She said, trying to calm him down.

Will scoffed. "You call this help?! They cuffed me to a chair! I bet they are reading my mind right now! Mom, why can't you see that?!" He yelled.

Joyce sighed. She was having enough of her son's behavior. All she wanted to do was help him with this situation. She knew why he didn't trust the lab after the whole thing with Eleven, but she couldn't turn to a real physiatrist. They wouldn't understand this whole thing.

"Will, just stay here for a few more minutes. Everything will be fine. Now, can you just tell me what else has been going on?" Dr. Owens asked.

Will relaxed a bit in the bed. He didn't like this one bit at all, but he knew he needed help. Especially with this one dreaming that always came when he closed his eyes. So then he turned to the doctor and spoke to him.

"I keep on having dreams of the Upside Down. I don't know if they are real or fake though," he explained.

This interested Dr. Owens a lot. "What happened in them? Can you tell us?" He asked.

Will shook his head. "It's hard to explain. But I can show you. Have any pencil and paper?"

Dr. Owens took this by surprise. He looked over at Joyce, who just gave him a shrug. She knew that Will was a great artist and that he can draw everything perfect. So the doctor grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and gave it to Will. Then he took a few minutes to draw what he saw in his most recent dream. One part of it was fake though. He knew that it would help stop the government.

Once he finished, he handed it over to Dr. Owens. He examined the whole drawing and his eyes widened. In the drawing, there was a Demogorgon towering over a small drawing of Will. Right next to the drawing of Will, there was a person lying on the ground, looking like this person was killed. The person had a shaved head and a dress on. Dr. Owens knew exactly who it was.

"Is this Subject 011?" He asked.

Will nodded. "In that dream, I saw her get killed by the monster. Then it came after me. That was where I woke up," he explained.

Dr. Owens and Joyce shot each other a glance. So it seemed like Eleven was dead in Will's drawing. Will knew that it was fake to be able to protect her. He knew that the lab was still after Eleven. Here, he was doing her and Mike a favor by protecting her.

What Will didn't know what that the whole thing was being watched by two men.

These two men were watching Will so they could try to know what was up with him. Once they heard the part of Eleven being dead, they grew suspicious about it.

"Do you really think she's dead, doctor?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to start the search in that gate to be sure. If we find that body, then we will know she's gone," the second one said.

"Yes, Dr. Brenner."

...

Mike, Dustin, and Lucas were still waiting at the fence. Mike was watching the other side of the fence to see when Will was coming out. Lucas was up a tree, watching just in case any people from the lab came out. Dustin was bored so he sat at the bottom of the tree, throwing rocks to the other side of the road.

Then Mike saw Will and Joyce exit the lab and come out of the fence. He summoned Lucas and Dustin and they came over to their friend and his mother.

"Will! How was it?" Mike asked.

"You alright man?" Lucas asked.

"Are they still assholes in there?" Dustin asked.

"Boys, you should be back at the school. But we do have some bad news for you," Joyce said.

The three boys hesitated for a minute. Mike was worried that it was about Eleven since that was the only thing that came to his mind. Now, he didn't want to hear what the bad news was.

"Will had a dream, where he saw Eleven get killed. And that it was real. I'm very sorry guys," Joyce explained.

Mike's facial expression dropped and he sank to the ground. He couldn't believe it. He felt that she was alive. He could feel it in his heart. He wouldn't believe she was dead at all. He made a promise to never stop looking for her. He would stay true to his promise, especially now.

"I'll drop you off at the school," Joyce said.

...

The car ride didn't take that long. Dustin and Lucas were asking Will about the whole thing at the lab. Mike was silent for the whole car ride. He didn't believe that Eleven was dead. He wouldn't believe it until he saw a body. It had to be a fake dream. It had to be! Tears started to stream down his face, so Mike looked the other way. He didn't want his friends to see him cry.

Will saw how Mike was acting. He needed to tell him that the whole Eleven being dead was fake. He only did it to protect Eleven. He didn't mean for Mike to get upset about the whole thing.

Once they got dropped off at the school, they walked in to the principal's office to get late passes. Dustin and Lucas went one way while Will tried to keep up with Mike.

"Hey, Mike!" Will called out.

Mike turned around to face Will. "What is it, Will?" He asked.

"The part of the dream is fake. I lied to the lab. Eleven isn't dead. In the dream, she actually saved my life. Then she asked about you and that's when I woke up," Will explained.

Mike smiled at Will. He knew that the dream was fake! He just knew it! Now he can continue searching for Eleven, but not the body.

"You still want to help in the search?" Mike asked.

"Yes. But we better convince Dustin and Lucas about this."

* * *

 _A/N: Did I scare you guys for a minute? Did you really think that Will's dream could be real? I would never kill off Eleven!_

 _Uh oh. Looks like Brenner is still around. That's not good, isn't it? I think it could be possible that he is still alive in Season 2. Who knows?_

 _So next chapter, the kids will be trick or treating and Nancy will tag along too. Mike, Nancy, and Will will try to look for Eleven and maybe with Lucas and Dustin's help. They may or may not believe them after the dream thing._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Trick or Searching

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _Sorry it's been a few days. School drove me crazy this week and all that stuff since it was full of tests and I'm sick of it! WHY SCHOOL?! WHY MUST YOU TAKE UP MY TIME ON DOING THE FUN STUFF!_

 _Seriously! I want summer right now._

 _So, now that the lab thinks that Eleven is dead, what will happen? Seems like Brenner isn't so sure whether or not to believe it. Our favorite kids better work fast to help her! But now they are a little busy with Halloween. But what if something happens? OOH!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The next night, the boys were getting ready to go trick-or-treating. They were putting on their costumes at the Wheeler's residence. They then grabbed their pillow cases and started to head out of the house.

Mike was a little upset about yesterday. He and Nancy went out to look for Eleven, but found nothing. There was no sign of her or anything. She didn't even reach out through the lights. Mike was worried about her. He really hoped that she wouldn't be dead by the time he found her.

Will and Mike had tried to convince Lucas and Dustin that it was a fake dream. Dustin immediantly believed them, but Lucas was hard to insist. He kept on saying that Will wouldn't know if it was fake or not. He also said that Eleven didn't try to communicate with him after that. Mike was angry at Lucas' claims and would have punched him again if Will and Dustin had not held him back.

Now it was Halloween and Mike and Will had a plan to look for Eleven. They would try to go with Dustin too, but Lucas will probably refuse. But they had to give it a shot.

Just before the boys were leaving, Nancy came down the stairs. She was wearing a leather jacket and her hair was up in a ponytail. Mike knew that the look she had meant that she meant business. Nancy walked up to Mike and spoke to him.

"Mike. I'm going with you," she said.

Her brother was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We have another chance to find Eleven. I already packed up the supplies. We are going to look for her," Nancy explained.

Mike smiled at his older sister. He was happy that she was actually there for him now. They used to be jerks to each other, but now they were there for one another. They hardly argued and they knew what they both were going through. Mike never thought that this could be possible with Nancy.

"Thanks Nancy," Mike said.

"Hey, no problem. It's the least I can do. I just want to see my brother happy again," Nancy said, smiling.

"Are we going or what?" Lucas asked.

Then the five exited the house for some trick or treating.

...

The kids thought that this was the best Halloween ever. Many people complemented them on their Ghostbusters costumes. They also got a butt load of candy this year. Dustin was nearly dying of joy because of all the candy.

Mike was secretly holding onto some lights in his pillowcase. It was there just in case Eleven wanted to talk to him. Nancy had her flashlight on to light the way, and to find a certain girl wearing a pink dress and blue flannel. Will and Dustin also kept their eyes open while Lucas was suspicious of them. He still didn't believe that Eleven was alive anymore, but knew that everyone else was looking for her. It annoyed him a little because no one ever looked into the obvious.

The group walked along the street of Mirkwood to go to Will's house. That was when things started to happen.

The lights started flashing in Mike's pillowcase.

He noticed it right away and pulled out the lights. They were flashing really fast and they were very bright. It nearly blinded Mike a little bit. Everyone else saw it and gasped. Eleven was communicating again.

"Mike!" Eleven yelled out.

"Eleven!" Mike yelled.

Everyone looked at Mike in confusion. They were curious on why they didn't hear Eleven and why Mike could.

"Where are you?" Eleven asked.

"We are at Mirkwood. You know, the place where we first found you?" Mike answered.

"Mirkwood..." Eleven whispered. "Eggos."

Mike raised an eyebrow at what Eleven said. Eggos were her favorite food to eat. Mike guessed that she was hungry and really wanted them.

"Don't worry El. We're coming for you. Then you can eat as many Eggos as you want. I promise," Mike promised.

There was a moment of silence from Eleven. The lights were still flashing brightly so Mike knew that she was still there. Then she finally spoke up.

"No. Eggos in a box," Eleven said.

Mike became confused. Eleven had seen the Eggo boxes before when she was there last year. Why was she talking so weird? But he needed answers desperately. He needed to know how to find her and what to do to get to her. Mike just wanted her home.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Box in the woods. Where you found me," Eleven responded.

Then Mike started to head out into the woods. Everyone followed him in curiousness. They couldn't hear a word what Eleven was saying, but Mike did. He seemed to understand her the most anyway. They would take his word on what Eleven probably said to him.

Mike led his friends and sister to the spot where he met Eleven. There it was. A small wooden box was right there in the middle of the spot. He opened up the lid and there was still one Eggo in there. Then it suddenly disappeared in thin air. Mike guessed that Eleven must have eaten the last one.

"More Eggos," Eleven begged.

Mike smiled at what Eleven said. She would never get bored of the same favorite food as long as she lived. Mike though that it was adorable of her.

"El, can you tell me where you are? Are there any gates that either you or I can use?" Mike asked. He needed to know. He had to get to her now.

"No. Too much energy," Eleven said.

"You have to open one yourself?"

"Yes. Too drained. Had to fight monster."

Mike guessed that it was the monster from Will's dream. He was just happy that Eleven survived that whole mess.

"When you gain more energy, you can open one. Right?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

Mike became excited a little bit. Pretty soon, Eleven would make her way to him with her powers. Then she would be home and he could take care of her, give her Eggos, hug her, take her to the Snowball, and kiss her again. Those were his private thoughts that no one would ever know. Except for Eleven when she came back home.

Eleven was excited too, even though she had no idea what to call this feeling. She wanted to see Mike again. She wanted to see his familiar face and talk to him face to face. She wanted to go to this Snowball, whatever it was. Mike said that it was a cheesy school dance where you go to the gym and dance to music. She thought that it sounded fun and she wanted to go. She also wanted to know what it was called when Mike put his lips against hers. Whatever it was, she liked it.

"Just let me know when it happens, okay El?" Mike said.

"Okay. Promise," Eleven said. Then the lights in Mike's hands went out and he closed the lid of the box.

He turned to look at everyone behind him. Nancy was smiling at him and nodding, Will was smiling too, and Dustin had an excited face. Lucas on the other hand looked shocked.

"So she really is alive, huh?" He said.

Mike nodded at him. "We tried to tell you. You just wanted to believe that she was dead," he said.

Lucas looked down at the ground, looking guilty. He felt really bad for believing a dream about Eleven being dead. He should have believed Mike and Will that it was a fake dream. He felt really bad now.

"I'm sorry Mike. I promise I'll help out this time," Lucas apologized.

Mike smiled at him and held out his hand. Lucas grinned and shook it back. They were now on the same side again.

Then Dustin decided to speak up. "So when is Operation: Find Eleven going to start?" He asked.

"Right when El opens the gate."

* * *

 _A/N: Oh my god! It happened again! She communicated once again now everyone is happy again!_

 _So about Eleven returning, hopefully a few more chapters unless I want to stall you. I'm so evil like that! I love making you guys wait._

 _But I'm pretty excited for Eleven's return. It'll be really cool and dramatic! I saw a theory of it on YouTube on a trailer breakdown. It sounds really cool so I'm going to use it in this story!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Searching Again

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!_

 _Quick update on this one! I know I know. You guys should like quick updates anyway since Eleven will be back in the real world soon!_

 _And maybe I'll be showing a small scene of her again. Just maybe. Wink wink!_

 _Also, remember I mentioned that video I watched about Season 2? Well, here's the channel name so you can find it. It's called JUICEfromtheBOX. Type that in exactly on YouTube and find the video with the thumbnail of our favorite boys as the Ghostbusters. Watch it before you read this chapter! I'm warning you!_

 _... You watched it? Good. If you haven't, don't be playing me!_

 _Anyways, Here we go!_

* * *

Mike woke up early in the morning. He looked over at his clock and it said 6:30. The perfect time. Today was the day he and his friends would search for Eleven and that gate. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Mike put on some clothes and then grabbed his backpack. He put a flashlight, supercom, compass, lights, and a wristrocket. He and Nancy would be going one way while his friends would be going different ways to find the gate. Then they would report in through the supercom and then meet up in that spot. The group would then proceed to get Eleven out of there.

After Mike zipped up his backpack, he walked over to Nancy's room. She was packing some supplies too. She had some similar stuff to Mike, except for the supercom, lights, compass, and wristrocket. Instead, she put in a gun, a flashlight, and a baseball bat. Once she was packed, Nancy and Mike left the house.

The siblings were careful to not wake up their parents and Holly. Nancy already took care of them being gone, saying that she went to Steve's and Mike went over to hang out with his friends in a note. Then they left the house, Mike on his bike and Nancy walking behind him.

"I really hope we find her today," Mike said.

Nancy smiled at her brother. "We will. I'm sure of it. She said that she'll be opening a gate anyway," she reassured.

Mike nodded, smiling back at his sister. They were going to find her and save Eleven from that hellhole of a dimension.

Nancy told him that the gates could pop up anywhere, since she found on in a tree. Mike was glad because he didn't want to sneak into the lab to find her and then risk her being revealed to be alive. He looked down at his compass, which was attacked to his bike. It was pointing at true north, which meant that the gate wasn't opened yet. He groaned in frustration. Mike just hoped that the gate would open soon.

...

Eleven was walking through the woods in the Upside Down. She opened up the box and there were more Eggos, just as she wanted. She smiled and ate them up very fast. She had no idea who was leaving them, but she was thankful for it. Otherwise, she'd be starving like in the lab.

After eating the Eggos, Eleven stood up and walked over to a large spot with no trees. She held out her hand and stared at the spot. She used up all her energy to make a gate in the ground. Then she collasped on the ground. Eleven was tired, but she had to do this. She made a gate for Mike to come get her. She wanted to be with him again.

"Mike. Come," she whispered.

...

Mike heard the whisper and took out the lights. They flickered a little bit, then stopped. Mike guessed that Eleven was just tired after opening the gate. He hoped that she wouldn't never in a bad state when he found her. That would suck.

Mike looked down at the compass and it wasn't pointing at true north anymore. His eyes widened and he got Nancy's attention by pointing at it.

"She did it!" Mike said.

Nancy smirked. "Told you. Now let's go get her!" She exclaimed.

They followed the compass to where the gate could possibly be lying.

...

Later at the late evening, Hopper was back at Mirkwood to put more Eggos in the box. Once he put them inside, they immediantly disappeared. The chief guessed that Eleven was waiting and saw them.

Hopper was preparing to go home when he heard a loud noise. He waved his flashlight around, trying to look for the source if the noise. He walked over to where the noise was the loudest and he saw it.

There was a small gate to the Upside Down right in the middle of the forest. Hopper had no idea where it came from, but he knew what it was. He was just about the go in it when something shot out of the ground furiously. The chief stumbled back, then saw what shot out of the ground.

It was a hand. A human hand.

...

Eleven was growing impatient in the Upside Down. Mike was taking a while to come and get her. She was wondering why her friend was taking a long time to come here.

Then Eleven took matters into her own hands. Instead of waiting for Mike to come to her, she was going to come to him. She jumped into the gate and started crawling her way out. When she saw the way out, she stuck out her hand for anyone there to help her out.

...

Mike and Nancy met up with Lucas, Dustin, and Will. They were following the compasses to the gate, but kept on losing track of it. That was why they were taking a long time to get Eleven.

Then they heard the noise themselves. The group followed the noise and then saw the chief on the ground next to a gate with a hand sticking out of it. Mike knew what the gate was and who's hand it was sticking out.

"El" Mike said, kneeling then in the ground. He reached over to grab her hand and started to pull her out.

"Mike!" Eleven said, feeling the warmth of his hand. Being stuck in a dimension of evil would make you feel cold. Now that Eleven was feeling Mike again, she felt warmth coming out of him. The warmth that she needed.

"She's stuck!" Mike yelled to everyone.

Hopper then realized something. "I have a shovel in my car. I'll go get it!" He said, hurrying off.

"Hurry!" Mike yelled after him.

The group then heard a noise that wasn't coming from the gate. It was the rustle of leaves on the ground. Mike was busy trying to help Eleven out, so everyone else looked around to see who it was.

"Hey guys!" A feminine voice said.

"AHH!" Lucas, Dustin, and Will yelled, jumping back. Then they saw that it was just Max. They breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing her face.

"What's going on?" Max asked. Then she caught sight of the gate and Mike holding a hand and pulling. She pointed at him in suspicion and then the boys had to explain.

"We were trying to find our friend, Eleven," Lucas said.

"Who we told you about. She has the superpowers," Dustin said.

"We figured out that she was actually alive because of Mike," Will said

"I knew it all along! You were too persistent that she was dead!" Mike added.

"So we came out to look for her," Lucas said.

"And now Mike is trying to pull her out of the ground," Will finished.

"Enough about us, how's your day going?" Dustin asked, flashing a grin.

Then Hopper came back with the shovel. She started to dig into the gate to make a larger opening for Eleven to crawl out of. Mike pulled her hand harder to get her out of the gate and into his arms.

After a few minutes, Eleven's other hand shot out and grabbed onto Mike's hand. That made it easier for Mike to pull Eleven out. Then her head came out of the ground and so did the rest of her. Then she landed on the ground as the gate closed.

Eleven layed on the ground in exhaustion. She recognized the place as the real world. She was back. She was finally back home! She then felt herself sitting up and then she saw Mike smiling at her. He had tears streaming down his face and he was smiling happily. Eleven smiled back at him. He looked the same as he did last year, but his hair was just a little bit shorter. There were more brown spots on his face too.

Mike was really happy to see Eleven again. So happy that tears were streaming down his face really fast. It had been one year since Eleven left and now she was back home. She looked very different than before. There was dried up blood on her nose and she had dirt on her face. Her dress was all torn up and so was the blue flannel. One of her shoes had a hole in it and her socks were very muddy. Her hair was no longer shaved, it was curlier now, but still short. But she was still the same Eleven. Mike would never forget her brown, doe eyes that made her look as innocent as she was.

"El.." Mike whispered.

"Mike..." Eleven whispered.

They just sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Then Mike leaned forward and hugged her tightly. Eleven hugged back and they sobbed into each other's arms, finally together again.

* * *

 _A/N: Told you Eleven would be back in the real world again soon. And when I said soon, I meant the end of this chapter._

 _Hey, now there can be adorable Mileven moments! We all need that adorable ship in our minds, just as we need food and water. At that to the list of needs and not wants! And school says that wants are just silly things._

 _Here a Stranger Things thing that happened in school._

 _Friend: What are our needs?_

 _Second Friend: Food, water, and shelter._

 _Friend: Yup!_

 _Me: We also need Mileven!_

 _Friend and Second Friend: What the fuck does that mean?_

 _Me: MILEVEN IS NEEDED FOR OUR SURVIVAL! WE NEED MIKE AND ELEVEN TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP IN SEASON TWO OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! THE DUFFER BROTHERS ALWAYS TOY WITH OUR EMOTIONAL EMOTIONS! DO YOU GET THAT?! NO MORE HEARTBREAKING SHIT FROM THEM IN SEASON TWO!_

 _Third Friend: Yes! That's so true! More Mileven and a special reunion!_

 _Me: Finally! Someone who understands me!_

 _Friend: You are crazy._

 _Me: Shut up!_

 _See what I have to deal with? Sometimes, I really hate people._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Home

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _Eleven and Mike are back together again! Time for Mileven moments! And who will Eleven stay with? Hmmmm..._

 _Unfortunately, Mike will wake up and realize it was all just a dream._

 _KIDDING! Hahaha!_

 _Mileven Time! Come on grab your friends! We'll see so many adorable moments! With Mike Wheeler and Eleven the badass! The fun will never end. It's Mileven time!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It seemed like an eternity as Mike and Eleven held each other. It had been one year since Eleven disappeared to the Upside Down and Mike being in a depressed state. Now they were back together again after the whole year. They didn't care how long they held each other. The only thing they cared about was being together.

Mike stroked Eleven's curly hair, getting used to the new feeling of her hair. He was used to seeing it shaved so it was a different feeling. But to Mike, Eleven would always be pretty.

The two pulled away and they just looked into each other eyes. Mike held Eleven's hands, squeezing it gently. Her hands felt a little cold from the Upside Down, but they still had that familiar warmth that Mike felt when he held her hand on that night when she left.

"El," Mike said.

"Mike," Eleven said.

Nothing else came out of their mouths. They couldn't think of what to say to each other. But then Eleven had to ask Mike a question.

"Still pretty?" She asked.

Mike smiled at her. "Beautiful," he said.

Eleven guessed that the word meant better than pretty. She smiled a small smile at Mike, who blushed. He remembered that his friends, sister, and the chief of police were watching. He noticed Dustin and Lucas smirking at him, which made Mike blush harder.

Then Mike helped Eleven stand up off the ground. That was when Dustin and Lucas hugged her.

"Hey Eleven!" Lucas said.

"Glad you're not dead!" Dustin said.

Then they let go of her and Eleven turned to Will. She knew who it was from the pictures and the bath.

"Will," she whispered.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you in real life. My friends told me a lot about you," Will said.

Eleven smiled at Will and then punted at her and him. "Friends?" She asked.

Will knew what she meant and he nodded at her. They were friends, especially after she saved his life. He owed her a lot and now he could do it, somehow. He hoped he could someday. Even though he technically did by claiming her dead to the lab. He just hoped the lie would last for a long time.

Eleven then turned to Max. She had no idea who this person was, but it seemed like Max knew. Max grinned at her. So this was the famous Eleven that she had heard about. She had expected to see her with a shaved head like his Dustin, Lucas, and Will described, but hair grows.

"Hi, I'm Max. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Max said.

"Nice to meet you," Eleven said. She knew that Max would be one of her new friends now since she seemed to be friends with the boys.

Then Nancy went over to Eleven and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay, Eleven. We really missed you. Also, Mike's been a mess without you," she said.

Mike blushed a deep red and glared at his sister. Nancy shrugged at him because it was the truth. Dustin and Lucas did the kissy lips to Mike and he glared at them and blushed even harder. Eleven noticed this and she had no idea why Mike was turning red and why Dustin and Lucas were making faces at him. She had no idea what it meant at all.

Hopper patted Eleven on the shoulder and grinned at her. "Hey kid. Glad you're alright. I'm sorry that I sold you out to the lab, causing all of this by the way," he said.

Eleven tilted her head at him. "What?"

Mike narrowed his eyes at the chief. "What?"

Hopper realized what he had just said. He coughed and looked away from the kids. "Nothing. Anyways, you kids should be heading home anyway. It's getting late and your parents might get worried," he said.

Then Dustin, Lucas, and Will rushed onto their bikes, said goodnight, and biked off. Will was understandable because he didn't want his mother to think he disappeared again. Lucas and Dustin just didn't want to get triple grounded with their parents.

Mike turned to Eleven and spoke. "El, you can come with me and Nancy. You can sleep in the blanket fort before we settle things down with my mom," he offered.

Eleven nodded. Mike had promised that she'd stay with him anyway. She wanted to live up to that promise because it was something she could never break. Then she remembered that the bad men could figure out that she was there like they did before. She didn't want to endanger Mike again.

"Mike. Bad men," Eleven said.

"Don't worry. They think you're dead. Will made a genius move to make them believe it. They won't be after you anymore," Mike reassured, squeezing her hand gently.

Eleven smiled at him. No more bad men. She liked the sound of that.

...

Mike and Eleven were riding on the bike while Nancy walked beside them. They snuck through the basement door and Nancy quietly went upstairs to go to bed. Mike took Eleven to the bathroom to clean her up.

He washed all the mud and dirt off her face and gave her some of his pajamas. He gave her some privacy for a minute because he didn't want another fiasco like the first night he met her. He could still remember Dustin's reaction to Eleven trying to get naked.

Then Eleven came out of the bathroom and went to the blanket fort. She was surprised that Mike kept it all this time. She had no idea how long she had been in the Upside Down, but she knew that she had been for a while. She crawled into the fort and Mike tucked her in.

"El, if you need anything, just try to tell me through your powers, okay? I'll come down and help you," Mike said.

Eleven nodded at him, smiling. Mike didn't want to leave the basement, but he knew that he had to. He had so much to tell Eleven. So much.

"El?" He said.

"Yes?" Eleven replied.

"I'm happy you're home."

"Me too."

Mike smiled at her. He remembered the similar conversation he had with her the year before. That could have been their first kiss, but Dustin interrupted them. Mike was still upset with Dustin about it, even though Dustin had no idea what was going on in the room.

Just as Mike was about to stand up to go to his room, Eleven's hand stopped him. She grabbed his hand to get his attention. Mike turned to Eleven as she removed her hand from his.

"Stay?" She asked.

Mike hesitated for a minute, but then nodded. Eleven moved over in the fort to make room for him. Mike crawled into the fort and pulled the drape down. The two didn't know what to do, even though they were tired. Mike felt tempted to kiss her, but he wasn't so sure that it was the right time to do so.

But then the unexpected thing happened. Eleven leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was short like the one in the cafeteria, but it was still sweet. Mike was surprised and shocked at the same time. He had never expected Eleven to kiss him. But he liked it.

"What does touching lips mean?" Eleven asked.

Mike smirked. He knew that this was coming. "It's called kissing. It what some people do when they like a person more than a friend," he explained.

"More than a friend?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah. It's called a crush. You kiss, and date that person. It's hard to explain since I never been in that type of a relationship before," Mike admitted, feeling his cheeks turn red as he spoke.

Eleven nodded, seeming to understand. Mike wasn't so sure about admitting his feelings yet. He was still embarrassed of how Lucas and Dustin teased him about it earlier. He loved this girl, but he just didn't know how to put it.

"Night El," Mike said, lying down on the sleeping bags.

"Night Mike," Eleven said, closing her eyes.

Then the two slept blissfully through the night. No nightmares came during the night for both of them. They were together again and nothing was going to come in between them this time.

* * *

 _A/N: Awww! Wasn't that cute!_

 _This ship is killing me, I swear. My friends think I'm crazy now since I want their reunion so bad!_

 _Mike and Eleven are back together again! But there are still more adventures to come! I'll be introducing some new characters from season 2. I'm trying to fit them in for future chapters._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10: Eggos and Communication

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Glad you guys liked that sweet little Mileven chapter. There will be more adorableness later on. WE, AS STRANGER THINGS FANS, NEED MILEVEN IN ORDER TO LIVE! So I'm giving it to you guys! But I bet it will be more adorable on the show and better than this. Just saying! Those Duffer Brothers are very talented._

 _So now, Karen will meet Eleven. How's all that going to go down? I don't know. Wait, I do because I'm writing it. You guys needs to find out!_

 _So many things, so little time. Seriously. If only they were revealing more things to the public. Please?! Maybe a two minute long trailer?! That would be cool! But that's probably not happening for a while. Let's not get our hopes up just yet. Waiting for the kids to announce that there's an upcoming teaser on Instagram! PLEASE!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

In the morning, Karen Wheeler went into Mike's room to wake him up for school. She opened the door, but he wasn't in his bed. Karen became worried and thought that Mike disappeared like Will did. She looked around the house but didn't find him anywhere. Then she thought that Mike fell asleep in the blanket fort again, hopefully.

Karen went downstairs to the basement and saw the blanket fort closed. The only time when it was closed was when Mike wanted privacy. But it sounded like he was in there due to his slight snores. Karen lifted up the blanket and saw something that surprised her.

Mike was in there, but there was a girl in there too. And they were cuddling with each other.

Karen was shocked at the sight that layed before her. "MICHAEL WHEELER!" She yelled.

The yell was so loud that Mike and Eleven woke up. They saw Karen's glaring at them and Mike knew that he was in trouble. Eleven had no idea what it meant, but she knew glares from Papa whenever he would do something bad. She hoped that this wouldn't mean she would be in the room.

"What are you doing and who is this girl?" Karen asked.

"Well, we found El in the woods. Meaning me, my friends, and Nancy. She was the girl from last year. Remember?" Mike explained.

Karen then looked at Eleven and recognized her face from the photo she saw. She remembered what the government said about her, that she was dangerous. She roughly grabbed Eleven's arm and yanked her out of the fort. Eleven helped and looked at Mike for help. Mike's eyes were wide and he stood up and grabbed Eleven's other arm. Eleven felt uncomfortable with two people holding both of her arms, but Mike's touch felt nice.

Mike managed to free Eleven out of Karen's grasp. Eleven went into her friend's arms, scared of the woman who tried to hurt her.

"Mom! What was that?!" Mike yelled.

"She's dangerous! The government said so," Karen said.

Mike scoffed at the mention of the government. "The government trapped her in the lab for most of her life. They used her as a weapon. She was abused and hurt! The government lies!" He said. It seemed as if Karen didn't believe him, so he tried another way. "Would someone so 'dangerous' be marked?" Mike said, holding out Eleven's arm. The 011 tattoo showed up and Karen was shocked.

"They used her as a weapon?" She asked.

Mike and Eleven nodded, confirming everything. Karen was shocked and disgusted at what was said. No child should be treated like how the government treated Eleven. Now she didn't like the government even more. Suddenly, she felt the responsibility to help protect this girl from harm. And that was exactly what she was going to do now.

"Alright then. You can stay here with us," Karen said.

"Really?!" Both Mike and Eleven said. They couldn't believe it. Eleven could live with them.

Karen nodded. "Of course. But, she'll need to be home schooled before she can go to school with you. She needs to learn about everything first," she said.

Mike nodded, even though he was disappointed that Eleven couldn't go to school with him. He really wanted her to come so he could be with her all day. But he knew she would be fine at home. She'd get a lot of Eggos anyway.

"I need to go to school, El. But I'll be back at 3:15. And if you need me at all, you can use the supercom to talk to me through the HeathKit Hamshack. You know, the one we used to communicate with Will? I'll be there and I'll help you out. I'm always here for you," Mike said.

Eleven nodded at Mike. She would miss him while he was at school, but she knew that nothing bad would happen. The bad men thought she was dead, she was home and not in the Upside Down. She was here with her friends and with Mike. She was still wondering if they were more than friends like Mike had described to her. He did say kissing was something that people do when they are more than friends.

"Promise?" Eleven asked.

"Promise," Mike vowed, hugging her goodbye. Eleven hugged back and smiled. Then Mike went upstairs to go to school. That left Eleven in the basement with Karen still there.

"Are you hungry? I can make you whatever you want," Karen offered.

Eleven nodded. She knew exactly what she wanted. The best food in the whole world to her and one of the only things she ever ate. They were better than every food that she had eaten at the lab and the other stuff Mike fed her.

This food was Eggos.

...

Mike biked all the way to school. He saw Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max waiting for him at the bike racks. Mike ride his bike all the way to the racks and then looked up at his friends.

Lucas and Dustin were smirking at Mike. They knew that he was happy and excited now that Eleven was back. Now it was time to tease him about it and make fun of him. If Mike would confess his feelings, he and Eleven would be one of the first new couples in the eighth grade.

"How goes everything?" Lucas asked.

"It's good. El is staying with me," Mike said.

Dustin smirked even wider at Mike. "You going to have sleepovers in her fort?" He asked, winking a bit.

Mike blushed a deep red and everyone gave him the kissy lips. He was reminded of him sleeping with Eleven in the fort last night. It was still embarrassing that his mom saw him like that. He rolled his eyes at his friends and how they were acting. Lucas and Dustin were ones to talk due to their crush on Max. Now Mike could get payback by teasing them about it back, when Max wasn't around.

"Too bad there couldn't be a reunion on Halloween. You could have been Han Solo and Eleven would be Princess Leia and you two could kiss the night away," Lucas said, with a dreamy look on his face.

Mike blushed even deeper than he already was. Max couldn't help but laugh at how red his face was and at Lucas and Dustin. Will was just shaking his head at the whole thing. Although he had to imagine Mike and Eleven as Han and Leia for Halloween. That would have to be next year.

"To change the subject, are we all hitting the arcade after school?" Dustin asked. Everyone nodded except Will.

"Why not Will?" Max asked.

"My mom is making me go to another stupid therapy session. I'm sick of it even though I only went to one session of it. It's completely stupid and not helping me," Will explained.

Mike shrugged. "At least the lab believed you about El's death," he pointed out.

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang and everyone had to go to class. The boys and Max walked to Mr. Clarke's room and learned more science. Afterwards, it was free period and Mike rushed to the AV club room. He sat down by the Heathkit Hamshack and waited for Eleven to communicate.

It took a little bit, but Eleven did communicate to him. "Hi Mike," she said.

Mike smiled at hearing her voice. "Hey El! Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Ate Eggos," Eleven responded.

Mike chuckled. Of course she ate Eggos. Why wouldn't she anyway? It'd be strange if she didn't.

"Mike?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we... more than friends?"

That was a question that Mike would have expected, but not now. Great. He was still a little embarrassed from earlier when Lucas and Dustin teased him. How could he get out of answering this? He wasn't ready yet to explain his feelings! He was screwed right now.

"Friends don't lie," Eleven said, interrupting Mike's thoughts.

Now he couldn't back out of it. What could he say to her to explain? This was more complicated than it needed to be. But for some reason, it was.

"Well, uh... you see... um..." Mike stuttered.

Luckily, the bell rang before Mike could say something really stupid. He grabbed his books and stood up from the chair. He was about to leave without saying a goodbye to Eleven, but he didn't.

"I have to go now, Eleven. I'll answer when I get home. See you soon," Mike said.

Then he heard the words that haunted him ever since that night last year. He froze in his tracks when he heard the words.

"Goodbye Mike."

* * *

 _A/N: Mileven moments! Ah! I love writing these!_

 _Well, Eleven and Mike are living up to their promises and they are living with each other! Blanket fort slumber parties and Eggo parties! Also a Mileven party, because it's them! Aw yeah, here we go!_

 _By the way, I never mentioned this before, have I? One time on Instagram, I was watching a live stream of Millie Bobby Brown. It was a live Q &A! AND SHE ANSWERED MY QUESTION AND SAID MY USERNAME! I screamed so loud when she did. I asked her what her favorite moment of Stranger Things was. She answered by saying, "All of it." I'm not kidding! It happened! MILLIE BOBBY BROWN KNOWS I EXIST! Now I just need to meet her._

 _Go and follow her on Instagram! Maybe the same will happen to you?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _It feels so good to get back to this! I know, it may not have been that long, but I love this story so much! I love Mileven and I am this close to going up to the Duffer Brothers and giving them a long lecture about why it was so wrong to make Eleven disappear._

 _We need another trailer. FAST!_

 _Heres something that happened to me in school, all because of Mileven. I was talking to my friends about Stranger Things and how much I wanted Mike and Eleven to be a couple in season two. She said she hated their relationship. I was mad and then I asked who she shipped in the show. She answered saying, "Steve and Nancy together, Mike and Will together, and Eleven and Troy together." I was this close to strangling her! THEY ARE NOT COUPLES PEOPLE! Except Steve and Nancy. I was talking about the other two. Seriously, though!_

 _People are sometimes just clueless idiots who can see chemistry in ones who don't have chemistry._

 _Anyways, I'm done rambling. Here we go!_

* * *

Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max waited outside of the AV Club room. They were waiting for Mike to finish up his conversation with Eleven. The bell had already rung and Mike seemed to still be in there. Something must have happened in there if Mike wasn't coming out.

Lucas tried to listen through the doorway, but he couldn't hear anything. Dustin and Max tried to as well, but there was no sound. Will then had to run off because he felt another slug coming up. He hated this so much.

After that, Mike came out of the room. He quickly slammed the door behind him and rushed off. This confused the others and they chased after him. When they caught up with him, they could see that his face was red and that he was crying intensely. Mike was trying to keep it hidden by lowering his head, but Dustin, Lucas, and Max could see the tears clearly.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Dustin asked.

Mike tried to look away. "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Did Eleven break up with you?" He asked. He immediantly regretted asking that when he saw Mike glaring at him. Then he felt a punch in the stomach. It didn't come from Mike, though. It came from Max.

"What was that for, Max?!" Lucas yelled.

"Dude! He's upset! You don't talk about that stuff! They are not even a real couple, yet!" Max yelled.

Lucas knew that he had a lower chance of dating Max now. Dustin smirked slightly at him, showing that he had the upper advantage now. Lucas glared at him, making a sign to Dustin to not push it any further. But he just smirked wider and Lucas was close to punching him. Mike rolled his eyes at his friends and ran off to the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom, Mike saw Will at the sink. Another slug came out of his mouth and then he disappeared. Mike had gotten used to it since it was happening a lot now. When Will appeared again, he looked very pale and his eyes widened when he saw Mike there.

"No one but you saw that right?" He whispered. Mike shook his head and Will breathed a sigh of relief. That was when he noticed Mike's tears and his red face. He immediantly became concerned with his friend. "What's wrong?"

Mike sighed a bit and furiously swiped at the tears. "It was about the conversation I had with El," he started. "W-We just talked a little and then she asked me something, but I didn't answer because I wasn't sure what to say. But then the bell rang and I had to leave. But then she said the last words she had said to me on that night. It just.. caused some memories. Then it got me thinking that the bad men could come back and take her away. Or worse, the Demogorgon or even another monster. I'm worried about her! I-I..." Mike couldn't go on due to more tears coming down.

Will felt bad for Mike. He had gone through a lot in the Upside Down, but it seemed like Mike had gone through worse with Eleven going away. He was never the same and never in the mood to do anything but look for her. Will had continued being the same, besides the whole slug thing. Now it seemed Mike had to relive it in only a few minutes because of two words. He knew how Mike felt about Eleven and how much he cared about her.

"Don't worry. Eleven has powers and she can handle herself. She did that sacrifice for you and Dustin and Lucas. She's willing to do anything for you. She is a badass anyway," Will said. Mike chuckled at the mention of Eleven being a badass. "But Im sure that you would be able to protect her with our help if any of this comes along. We are there for her as friends and you as her possible..." Mike cut him off right there.

"I get it! I get it," he said. Mike did not want to hear that word just yet. Eleven would get through all of those if they even happened. He had to keep reassuring himself that.

He knew he would have to tell Eleven how he felt soon.

...

At the Wheeler's household, Eleven was in the basement, sitting in the fort. She was wearing some of Nancy's old clothes for now. Karen offered to take her clothes shopping later that day so she could get some of her own. Eleven clutched the supercom in her hand while in deep thought.

She was wondering why Mike didn't answer her question about them being more than friends. She couldn't tell what he was thinking on the other side. But it seemed like he was scared to tell her. Why would he be scared though? Was it something she did? Was it wrong to ask? She needed to know more words to be able to understand things more.

Eleven heard the front door open and she immediantly bolted up the stairs. Mike was there opening and closing the door. When he caught sight of her, he grinned. Eleven grinned back. It felt like a long time since they had been apart for only a few hours.

"Hi Mike," she quietly said.

"Hey, El!" Mike greeted.

Eleven smiled shyly at Mike. She felt something for him, but wasn't so sure what it was. Could it be this crush thing Mike had brought up?

"Can you tell me?" She asked.

Mike knew what it was immediantly. He blushed slightly at her, which made Ekeven wonder why he was red. "Tell you what?" Mike asked.

"If we are more than friends?"

Mike took a deep breath as he thought about the answer. He did like her more than a friend and he wanted her to know that. But, he just couldn't tell her. It had to be something special. He knew exactly what to do.

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand.

Eleven was confused. "Where?" She asked him.

Mike smiled at her. This would hopefully be in a way she would understand.

"You'll see."

* * *

 _A/N: ALERT! ALERT! MILEVEN MOMENT COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _What did you guys think? You got a bunch of Mileven fluffiness that everyone, besides my crazy friend, loves! Come on! Don't give me a silent treatment!_

 _Seriously, this was adorable._

 _Next chapter, Mike and Eleven will be having some time together that isn't in the house or in the fort. It will be really adorable next chapter with all kinds of fluff and romance. SEASON TWO BETTER BRING THAT!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: A Thing Now

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _Now, what you've all been waiting for. It's the Mileven moment that you guys really want to see. Well, I know that two people want to see it since hardly anyone reviews. At least some people do!_

 _It'll be a really cute moment and who knows? Maybe Mike will finally admit his feelings to Eleven and get it out of his systems? Seriously! Even though it was adorable, he didn't really admit his feelings that night when he asked her to the Snowball! He was too nervous and she didn't know what a kiss was then!_

 _I got that out of my systems now._

 _Also, I have a video recommendation! Mileven, of course. It's called, "Eleven and Mike| I Should Have Saved You." I shed a tear while watching it! Look it up on YouTube! But seriously, why does every Mileven video have to end with sadness?! WHY MUST WE BE TORTURED BY VIDEO EDITS AND CRACK VIDEOS THAT PEOPPE MAKE?! WHY?! It's still a great video and great editing! Go check it out!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Mike grabbed his bike and hopped on it. Eleven hopped on the bike along with him and he pedaled off into the woods. Mike was going to take Eleven somewhere where he knew she would remember. He knew it would've be a great way to finally tell her how he felt about her.

The two biked for a few minutes, until Mike stopped at the road. He and Eleven got off and dropped the bike. Mike took Eleven's hand and he led her to a familiar spot. Eleven recognized it as the cliff that Mike jumped off of. She wondered why they were here even though it was where mouthbreather Troy threatened them. They were even standing very close to the edge.

"Why are we here?" Eleven asked.

Mike looked off to the distance. "Well, this was the spot where you saved my life. You remember that, don't you?" He said. Eleven nodded at him and he continued. "When you left, I was really devastated. I couldn't stop thinking about you at all. No matter what, you were always in my mind. Everyone, especially Lucas, told me to move on with my life, but I could never forget about you. Especially when you started communicating to me."

Mike then looked down to the bottom of the cliff. There was the water far down below them. He remembered looking down there when Troy threatened him to jump off the cliff when he tried to cut out Dustin's teeth. Eleven remembered watching Mike jump off and then her quickly taking action before he could hit the water. It was a memorable moment, but not in a good way.

Eleven patiently waited for Mike to continue talking. "After school on some days, I would come here to think of you. I would also think of you every time I walked into the science room where it had happened. But I would come here to contemplate about you. I'd sit over the edge and just think about you," he said. Mike wouldn't admit that he was crying too. "But recently, when you communicated to me in the basement, I couldn't handle it. I rode my bike here and stood over the edge. I was planning on jumping because I couldn't take it. But I didn't," Mike said.

Eleven's eyes widened when he said that. She couldn't believe that Mike could have killed himself because of her disappearance. She felt even more bad about her leaving Mike when he promised her a home, Eggos, and the Snowball. Eleven could feel tears prickling in her eyes about the whole thing.

Mike noticed and gently squeezed her hand. Eleven looked up at him and smiled at him. Mike smiled back at her and then continued his story.

"But you know why I didn't?" He asked. Eleven shook her head. "Because I knew you were out there somewhere. I knew you were alive and that you'd come back somehow. And I knew that because... because..." Mike couldn't go on anymore. His face started to turn a deep red even though he was so close to admitting it. He took a deep breath and said the words Eleven wanted to hear.

"I love you."

Eleven smiled at him widely and Mike grinned at her. He finally admitted his feelings to her! That he considered a very big accomplishment.

"I love you too," Eleven said.

The two smiled shyly at each other. Then they leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Eleven wrapped her arms around Mike's waist and they continued kissing. Then they let go and pressed their foreheads against each other. The two giggled, happy to be together.

...

The next day, the kids were leaving the school that day. They were grabbing their bikes from the rack and preparing to leave. Then Eleven showed up at the bike racks and smiled when she saw her friends. Mike smiled when he saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey, El! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your mom. She took me here," she said. Then Eleven gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mike smiled and kissed her cheek back.

Unfortunately, he forgot that his friends were right there behind him. When Mike turned around to look at them, they were grinning and smirking at him. Mike blushed and looked guilty for a bit. He never told them about yesterday and that he and Eleven were a thing now.

"So... you two actually are kissing?" Lucas said.

Mike was really embarrassed. "Uh... well... you see... umm," he stuttered.

Eleven spoke up for him. "We are more than friends," she said.

That caused their friends to start acting younger than their age. Lucas squeaked and started laughing a bit. Dustin did the "ooh" thing and started clapping. Will smiled, laughed and giggled. Max laughed and pointed at them. Mike was really embarrassed at this and he was a very deep red. He put his head into his hands and shook his head. Eleven made a guilty look, thinking that what she said was wrong.

"I knew it would happen!"

"I told you so!"

"It was obvious it was going to happen!"

"Seriously, what would you expect?"

Unfortunately, their moment was spoiled due to a familiar voice.

"What would I expect, Midnight? I would expect there to be another freak show. But now seeing the freak here, I'd expect a Freak and her Shits show." That voiced belonged to the school bully, Troy. Everyone groaned when they saw him coming with his friend, James.

"Mouthbreather," Eleven said.

Troy smirked at Eleven. "Who would forget this girl? The girl who tried to kill me because I got her boyfriend to jump off a cliff," he said. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I forgive you. I want to make a fresh start with you."

These words confused everyone. Why would Troy be saying this crap? No matter what he said, it was just a way to ruin their lives or just be a jerk. They didn't trust him at all, no matter what he said. Especially Eleven. She had seen what he tried to do. That's why she made him pee himself and broke his arm. Troy reminded him of Papa, but a little less dangerous.

"Let's start with the girl who started it all!" Troy said, grabbing Eleven by the arm. She yelped a little due to his tight grip. She tried to use her powers to get him to let go, but his grip was too strong. He took her inside the building, disappearing through the door.

Mike was shocked by this action. God knows what Troy was going to do to Eleven. Either he was going to try and beat her up, or... no. No he couldn't possibly do that! That was the worse he could possibly do to anyone!

Mike quickly rushed into the building, afraid of what Troy was going to do.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, it started out Mileven, and ended in suspense._

 _Whats going to happen? What's Troy going to do to Eleven?! What dies Mike think Troy is going to do for revenge?! Ahh! The suspense! Why oh why?! I'm the only one who knows exactly what is going to happen. You guys, however, have to wait!_

 _At least Mike and Eleven are a couple! Right guys?_

 _Dont kill me! Little warning, the next chapter will be pretty extreme._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Bathroom Fiasco

_A/N: I'm back! Quick update from me!_

 _I bet some of you are worried about Eleven and what Troy is going to do. Trust me, you will not like it at all and you will hate Troy more than ever. More than the show, more than my other story Even Stranger Things. You'll just hate him a lot is what I'm saying!_

 _Warning: There will be violence and M stuff in this chapter. First time writing M stuff and I'm a little nervous!_

 _Youll see what I mean._

* * *

Troy pulled Eleven all the way to the boy's bathroom. Eleven had never been in there before and everything curioused her. Troy sat her down on a urinal, roughly, and Eleven cried out in pain. Troy smirked when she did and he put his hands roughly on her shoulders. The pain was really intense for Eleven and she hated every second of it.

"Now, time for me to get my revenge you little freak shit," Troy said.

Eleven glared at him. "No more!" She said.

Troy gave her an even wider smirk. "No more what? No more virginity?" He said.

Eleven gave him a confused look. What was virginity? Was it something important and she couldn't lose it? If only Mike was here to explain it to her. Where was Mike anyway? She hoped that he was coming to help her.

Troy then took action. He roughly kissed her on the lips and yanked his tongue in her mouth. Eleven hated it and used her powers to get him off of her. She glared at him even more. Why was he trying to kiss her like that? Only Mike could kiss her!

"Are you afraid? Do you want me to make it better?" Troy said, sarcastically.

Then he leaped over to Eleven and pulled down her pants. Eleven gasped and tried to pull them back up, but Troy was too fast. He slammed her down on the ground before Eleven could use her powers. He stepped on her leg, hard, and Eleven shrieked in pain.

...

Mike heard Eleven's shrieks from a few hallways away. He knew that Troy was doing something awful to her and he needed to get where they were, fast!

"Don't worry, El! I'm coming!"

...

Troy had his pants down and underwear down in the bathroom. Eleven knew that this was bad to look at and she tried to look away. She tried to get back up, but Troy slammed her back down on the ground again. Eleven moaned in pain from the hard, marble floor.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Troy said. Then he got down on the floor and pulled down Eleven's underwear. Then he lifted off her shirt and his shirt and got started. Eleven tried to kick him off, but to no advantage.

Troy then repeated what he did earlier. He roughly kissed her and shoved in his tongue. Eleven got him off, luckily, but Troy wouldn't stop trying. Eleven had no idea what he was trying to do, but she hated every second of it.

"Stop it, freak! This is what you girls are made for!" Troy yelled.

"STOP IT MOUTHBREATHER!" Eleven screamed.

But Troy wouldn't stop trying. He was going to rape her no matter how many protests he got or how many abilities she used on him. Girls like her are meant for this. Anyone who defies Troy would get revenge from Troy. Different things, but definetly not rape. This girl was the one for it to be done on. Just as he was going to put his crotch on her crotch, the door slammed open.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOUNG TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

Eleven looked up and saw Mike standing right at the entrance to the bathroom. She smiled in relief when she saw him. Mike was super angry at Troy for what he just witnessed. He was steaming and his eyes were narrowed. It was the scariest face that Mike had ever made in his life. Eleven didn't care about that though. She was just glad he was here.

Troy stood up and scoffed at Mike. "Your girlfriend? She's actually my sex tool," he said.

Mike was disgusted at Troy. "You are the fucking worst! You can't just use her! She's a living being just like the rest of us! Just because she has powers and broke your arm because you tried to kill me doesn't make her your item!" He yelled.

"Go away Frogface! You are too immature to some sexual stuff," Troy said, turning around back to Eleven.

Mike quickly took action. He turned Troy around and punched him in the face, really hard. Then he went to Eleven and sat her back up and gave her clothes back. Eleven quickly put them back on before Troy could do anymore damage.

Troy stood up and rubbed his jaw where Mike punched him. He was furious that Mike had intervened this session. This wasn't over yet, though.

"I will get your girlfriend, Frogface! Just you wait and see! She'll be my property!" He yelled.

Mike shook his head at Troy. He helped Eleven up and he slowly walked her out of the bathroom. Just before they left, Eleven used up most of her energy to lift Troy up to the ceiling and then throw him on the urinal. Troy rubbed his butt in pain and was defeated. Eleven nearly collasped from exhaustion, but Mike was there to catch her. Then Mike picked up Troy's pants and shirt and threw it at him.

"And put some clothes on, you fucking whore!" He yelled as he led Ekeven through the door.

...

Mike and Eleven exited the school. Eleven was scared, crying, and afraid of what just happened and Mike was comforting her the best he could. When Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max saw them, they couldn't help but wonder what happened. Even Nancy was there to pick them up and she was curious too.

"El, are you alright?"

"What did Troy do?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you use your powers on him?"

"Guys, give her some space," Mike said, rubbing Eleven's back.

"Seriously, Mike. What happened?" Nancy asked.

Mike sighed and took a deep breath. He knew his sister wouldn't react well to this. "Troy tried to rape her," he said.

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. "WHAT THE HELL?!" They all shouted.

Nancy was not only shocked, but furious. These kids were too young to do anything, yet Troy tried to do it. She couldn't believe it. This was wrong to do to a thirteen year old who had experienced worse than that. Even though Eleven did consider what just happened worse than any lab experiment they did on her.

"I can't believe he would even do that! I'm going to tell mom, and she better tell that principal of yours. Why didn't any teachers hear what was going on?!" Nancy said.

"Troy's such an ass! Eleven, are you alright?" Will asked. Eleven shook her head and looked down to the floor.

"She did shove him into the urinal, but it drained her. Also, she looks pretty bruised up," Mike explained.

"He threw me on the floor and was rough," Eleven said, quietly.

Mike continued running her back and he hugged her tightly. Eleven missed this and she felt that it was better than Troy. She was glad to be in Mike's arms again instead of getting tortured by Troy.

"It's okay, El. We're going home and no one is going to bother you anymore. Troy or anyone else will not hurt you like he did today. I won't let that happen. I promise," Mike said.

"Promise."

* * *

 _A/N: Please don't kill me guys!_

 _Yes, even though they are thirteen years old, Troy tries to be a rapist. Do you hate him now more than ever?_

 _Luckily, he didn't do anything serious and we can leave it up to Mike to help her lose her virginity!_

 _This will be the only M thing in this story. I'm sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Aftermath

_A/N: Hey, guys._

 _Im glad you guys were mostly okay with the last chapter. I'm really sorry if I made any of uncomfortable. Either their age or just the near rape in general. I'm sorry. It will not happen again, even though there will be references to it because this chapter is the aftermath of all of it. Once again, I'm sorry for making any of you uncomfortable._

 _But at least they can get revenge on Troy later! Haha!_

 _Also, who saw the new IT trailer? Finn Wolfhard looks amazing and I want to see the movie so bad! MY MAN FINN IS IN IT! I NEED TO SEE IT! Unfortunately, its horror so I can't. Great. I can know about sex and puberty, but not horror. Wonderful. I'm sneaking in the theater to see it! I HAVE TO! Even though clowns freak me out so much. I can deal with it just to see Finn on the big screen and to prove myself that's I can handle horror!_

 _Anyways, I'm done rambling. Here we go!_

* * *

The kids waited near the entrance of the main office. Nancy told Karen about what had happened and they went to report it to the principal. Troy was going to pay for what he did. He had no right to nearly invade Eleven's privacy. Now, he was going to get in a lot of trouble.

Eleven was still scared about what happened. She had no idea what Troy was trying to do, but she hated it. It made her feel uncomfortable, like the experiments the bad men performed on her. At least Mike was here to comfort her this time around.

Nancy then came out of the office and beckoned the kids to come in. They came in the office and sat down on the chairs near the principal's desk.

"Now, kids. Tell me exactly what happened," the principal said.

The boys told the whole story, starting from when Eleven came to them and ending with Mike helping Eleven. Nancy was fuming during the whole story. She still couldn't believe that Troy would even try to do it. Karen was beyond shocked about it. She didn't know that Troy had been bugging her son and his friends. Mike had never brought it up before.

Once the story was finished, the principal wrote down everything they said. "Now, why would Troy even try to do it?" He asked.

"Hurt him," Eleven said, pointing to herself.

"What she means is, Troy threaten my life and Dustin's life. El came just in time and saved us, while breaking Troy's arm in the process," Mike explained. "He wanted to get revenge."

"And he thought that sexual violence was the way to do it. It is unacceptable. I'm going to call his parents and suspend him until after holiday break," the principal said.

Everyone's eyes widened when the principal said that. Suspended until after holiday break? That was too good to be true! Troy was going to be gone for two months and a few days! They couldn't believe it at all. No more torture for a long while. That would be great.

The principal then went on his phone and called Troy's mom. "Hello Mrs. Harrington. Your son has done some sexual violence to a girl. I'm afraid he will have to be suspended for all of November until after holiday break," he said.

Nancy's eyes widened at the mention of the last name. Harrington was the last name of her boyfriend, Steve. Steve was going to be mad at her due to her brother getting his brother suspended. Mike wouldn't have gotten Troy in trouble unless it was something as horrible as he did today. Mike never told any adult about the cliff incident. But he had to tell an adult about this. Hopefully Steve would understand. If not, then Nancy didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Will stood up and ran to the bathroom. His friends knew that it was because of the slugs. The adults and Nancy didn't know what it was about so they just thought that he really had to go to the bathroom.

After Will came back, everyone went back home.

...

After Karen dropped off Will at his house, he opened the front door. Joyce was sitting in the kitchen. She seemed worried about something, but Will knew what it was. He came home late without going to a phone and calling. He had to do that from now on ever since the Upside Down incident.

Joyce noticed him walking through the kitchen and sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness!" She said. "Where were you?"

"We ran into some trouble after school. I had to stay and help," Will explained.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me what it is. I'm just glad you weren't taken again," Joyce said. "By the way, Bob is coming for dinner tonight."

Will nodded. He wasn't so sure if he would like Bob because he didn't like his father. But Bob had proven himself to be just fine. Will was alright with him because he was nice and his store had become a new hangout spot for Will and his friends.

A knock came from the door, and Joyce went to go get it. There was Bob, standing in the doorway. He and Joyce kissed each other and then they both walked back in the house. Bob noticed Will and sat down on the couch, near him.

"Hey, Will! How are you doing today?" Bob asked Will.

"I'm good," Will said, simply.

Bob smiled and patted Will's shoulder. "I know you've been having those therapy sessions. Joyce told me. I hope they are working out fine for you. Must have been hard to be the boy who came back to life," he said.

Will shrugged. "It's not really working, but I appreciate the help. My mom is just trying to help me," he said. His mom was trying to help him in the worse possible way. At least he was able to fool the lab about Eleven.

He just hoped that it would last for a long time.

...

At the Wheeler's, Eleven was hiding in her blanket fort, afraid to come out. Right when they got home, she ran straight to the basement and into the fort, refusing to come out. It was like last year when she had to hide in the basement from the bad men. But this was a different situation.

Mike came downstairs after grabbing some Eggos. He knelt by the blanket fort and opened it up. He saw Eleven lying down on her side, facing away from him. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hey, El. Are you alright?" Mike asked. He saw Eleven shake her head and he gave her a look of sympathy.

"I-I brought you some Eggos. Hope that's cool. I just thought you'd like some," Mike said, holding out the Eggos.

Eleven turned around and grabbed the Eggos. She started to eat them and she smiled at Mike. She was happy that he was always there for her now. Eleven sat up and motioned for Mike to come into the fort. He crawled in and sat down next to her.

"What was Troy trying to do?" Eleven asked.

Mike took a deep breath. "He was trying to do an unspeakable act. It's really hard to explain since we are still learning about it in health class. But apparently Troy knew how to do it and he tried it with you. I don't know why he would even want to do it. It's horrible to do to someone without their permission," he explained the best he could.

"What's it called?" Eleven asked.

Mike's face blushed a deep red. He felt uncomfortable talking about it, especially now that he saw it nearly happen. It was a little weird to talk about, but he had to answer Eleven's question.

"It's called sex. It takes a romantic relationship to the next level. But we are too young for that. It's normally what adults do. It's really hard to explain. But if someone does it to someone without their permission, that is rape. It's what Troy tried to do to you," Mike explained.

Eleven nodded, seeming to understand. "Why is it extreme?" She asked.

Mike felt awkward talking about this topic. But he really wanted to answer any questions for Eleven so she could understand things more. He wanted to help her the best he could.

"It creates a baby inside the woman's womb. You'll learn more about it when you start getting tutored. Just don't tell any adults you know. They get weird about it," Mike explained.

Eleven thought about what was just said. What Troy was trying to do could have made a baby inside of her. She had no idea how that would work, but she was glad it didn't happen. That would have been strange and very confusing.

"I'm glad you helped," Eleven said, getting closer to Mike.

"I'm glad you are okay," Mike said, smiling at his girlfriend.

The two leaned in close and kissed each other. Eleven was happy that it was Mike this time and not Troy. His kisses were gentle and soft. But then Mike put his tongue into her mouth, like Troy had done. Except Mike's felt comfortable and just fine. She loved every second of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and he wrapped his arms around Eleven's waist.

They would be together no matter what happens. They loved each other so much. Once they let go, Mike then grabbed the second Eggo Eleven put down. He put it in his mouth and offered the other end to Eleven. She took it and the two bit into it. Then when they reached the middle, their lips touched. Then they let go of each other and laughed.

* * *

 _A/N: Boom! Troy just got freaking suspended!_

 _It was based off an incident that happened to me. A boy said that another boy wanted me inside of him (wrong way by the way) and I told on him. He got suspended for three days while some other boys got in school suspension. I just made Troy's longer._

 _Hmm, what going to go on with Will? Anymore therapy? What up with Bob? Nah, nothing's wrong with Bob. He's a good guy! But he will be doing something next chapter. I'm trying to get him more involved in the story._

 _But what about that Mileven moment? How was that for you? I had fun writing it! I hope you had fun reading it! I love Mileven more than anything and I will kill anyone who says that Mileven sucks. I nearly did to my friend who said that she ships Eleven and Troy. That ship is the worst one I ever heard! I mean, where the fuck did that come from?!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Weird Pet

_A/N: I'm back people!_

 _So, sorry for the long wait! I was just trying to update some of my other stories because they all needed a desperate update. But now I'm back and I'm going to make sure that this story is going to be awesome!_

 _Im actually going back to the Season 2 trailer and photos and characters and plot points that we know about! Go me! Not just Mileven guys! Even though that ship kills me, we all need to theorize what the hell is going to happen other than finding Eleven! I have a lot of stuff planned for this, so you better be prepared!_

 _God, when is another trailer coming? We are all going to die!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was the next day at school. The boys were at the bike racks, meeting up like they normally do. They were all relieved that Troy wasn't going to come up and bug them for the remainder of November and December. Now, they wouldn't be bullied for a long while.

Mike was running late, again, because he was saying goodbye to Eleven. Dustin wasn't there when he arrived at the bike racks, which was weird. He was normally one of the first ones there. When Mike arrived, Will rushed off to the bathroom to cough up another slug, so it was just Mike and Lucas.

"Were you making out with Eleven again?" Lucas asked when Mike got off his bike.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Shut up, will you? I was just saying goodbye and then El wanted me to make her an Eggo because she doesn't know how to work the toaster yet and I had to show her," he explained.

"Or she wanted to make out with you for the millionth time," Lucas teased, smirking.

Mike blushed, because that was true. After he showed her how to work the toaster, she kissed him until Karen came in the room, finding out about their relationship. Luckily, she didn't mind them being a couple. Mike was relieved about that because he was worried that his mother would destroy him for kissing a girl.

"I bet you are going to be the same with Max. Same with Dustin. You two are all over her," Mike said.

Now it was Lucas's turn to blush. "Do you mind? I'm losing anyway. I said something and she punched me in the gut. Dustin is going to get her," he said.

Mike shot his friend a look. "Don't get down on yourself man! I'm rooting for both of you because I don't really want to be involved in this. But you shouldn't give up! And if you don't, you'll find a girl someday. I'm sure if it," he reassured.

Lucas smiled at his friend. "Thanks Mike," he said.

Mike smiled back. "No problem, buddy," he said, gently punching him in the shoulder.

Will then came back from the bathroom just as Dustin arrived on his bike. He was holding a cage in his hand when he walked towards his friends. Mike, Lucas, and Will all looked at what was in the cage. It was a weird looking, squishy, alien creature.

"The fuck is that, Dustin?" Lucas asked.

"I found him when I was biking to school! Then I stopped and got a cage for him to stay in and I had to show him off for science. Look at him!" Dustin explained.

"Dude! This is pretty weird. What if it's from the Upside Down?" Mike said.

Dustin gave him an exasperated look. "I'm sure that if he was from the Upside Down, he would have killed me by now. That's how the Demogorgon worked! But not Squishy here. He's nice," he said.

Will raised an eyebrow at Dustin. "You really named him Squishy? Wouldn't you call him Death?" He asked.

Dustin glared at Will. "He's not going to kill us!" He yelled.

Will shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm not trusting any supernatural creatures. Especially after one tried to kill me," he said.

Then the bell rang and the boys ran off to the science classroom. Now that Eleven was back, Mike wasn't seeing images of her killing the Demogorgon whenever he walked in the classroom. He felt relieved of that because he hated reliving that memory. Now that Eleven was back, he no longer needed to be reminded that it was his fault that she left.

The boys sat down in their usual seats and when Max walked in, she sat down between Lucas and Dustin. She took a look at Squishy and raised an eyebrow at Dustin. He shrugged and let Squishy. Max rolled her eyes and looked over to Mr. Clarke, who began the lesson.

After class, the students rushed off for free period. Mike was heading towards the AV club room when he bumped into someone. The person helped a bit and Mike looked startled.

"I'm sorry! That was an accident," he apologized. Then he took a look at the person. It was Eleven who he bumped into!

"Oh, hi El!" Mike greeted, smiling and blushing.

"Hi Mike," Eleven said, smiling back.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Visiting. Your mom let me," Eleven explained.

Mike smiled at her. "Cool," he said. In his mind, he cursed at himself for not saying anything else. Even though they were in a relationship now, he still felt awkward.

"Cool," Eleven replied back. The two both smiled at each other, a little bit awkwardly.

Then the two saw Will rushing into the bathroom, again. Eleven knew about the slugs because Mike had told her about it. The two followed Will into the bathroom, Eleven passing through as a boy due to her hair, and saw Will at the sink, coughing up a slug. Then he disappeared to the Upside Down for a few minutes and reappeared again.

Will saw Mike and Eleven standing there at the entrance and had a worried expression. "Do you think these images of the Upside down are real?" He asked, soundings like he was out of breath.

Mike shrugged. "Well, considering you disappear every time a slug comes out, I think they are. But I don't know what they mean," he said.

"I do," Eleven spoke up.

Will looked at her in curiousity. "You do? Tell me!" He begged.

Eleven nodded and began her explanation the best she could. "You and Upside Down. Connected," she explained.

"Oh boy."

* * *

 _A/N: Good thing Eleven was there to explain!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Therapy Gone Wrong

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!_

 _Sorry for a little long wait there. But I'm back and ready to write this story! Gonna get good!_

 _So last chapter, Eleven told Will that he and the Upside Down are connected. What does this mean?! Ahhh! Oh wait. That should be you! Not me! I know everything about this story while you guys have to find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _I'll be doing stuff here, so don't worry!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After school, the kids were at the bike racks, talking. Eleven explained everything about Will and his connection to the Upside Down the best she could. She still didn't know a lot of vocabulary, but she still managed to talk the best she could. Lucas, Dustin, and Max were surprised by hearing this.

"Wow. That's really mental," Dustin said.

"What's worse is I have more therapy today. My mom is coming to pick me up and go there. What should I tell them?" Will asked, looking worried.

"I'd say that you shouldn't tell. Then you'd be an experiment! Just like Eleven used to be," Lucas said.

Max nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Just keep your mouth shut about this and we will figure it out. Right?" She asked the other guys. "I have no experience with what you all have been through, but I get the idea. From what Lucas and Dustin explained, you guys kept your mouth shut about Eleven. So let's do it here."

"I agree with Max. Will, you'll be fine. Just go in there and make sure that you don't blab it out," Mike said.

Will smiled at his friends, but still looking worried. "Thanks guys," he said.

"We got your back," Eleven reassured her friend.

A car pulled up near them, revealing Joyce coming out of it. She came towards the friends, but then noticed Eleven. Her eyes widened when she saw the young girl with her friends. Joyce had believed that she was dead ever since Will said that she did when he dreamed of it. Will had never told her that she came back because he wanted to make sure Eleven was safe.

"Eleven? Will said that you died in the Upside Down," Joyce said.

Will gave his mom a guilty look. "I kind of lied to protect her. I could tell that the lab was trying to get her, so I lied. I'm sorry that I never told you that we found her," he apologized.

Joyce put a hand on her son's shoulder. "It's alright. And the secret is safe with me. I won't tell the lab," she reassured, "Now let's go to therapy." Everyone waved at Will as they went into the car. Then they said goodbye to each other as they went on their bikes and rode home.

...

The car drove all the way to the lab. Joyce and Will got out of the car and went inside the building. They had to identify themselves first before they had to enter. Will was taken to the room while Joyce was being talked to by other people in the lab.

Will was put back in a hospital gown and the wires were put in his head. They cuffed him to the chair so he wouldn't try to escape. He was starting to get used to it unlike the first time he had to come here. A little bit later, Joyce and Dr. Owens came into the room, but they weren't alone.

"Hello, Will. Nice to see you again. Today, it won't just be me talking to you. I have someone here who would like to speak with you," Dr. Owens said.

A man with white hair and a suit walked into the room. When Will looked at his face, he saw that it was scarred up by some kind of claw. Then he realized what claw marks they were. They were from the Demogorgon.

"Will Byers, meet Dr. Brenner," Dr. Owens introduced.

Will's eyes widened when he heard the name. He knew the name from the stories his friends told him and Eleven seemed to be uncomfortable with the mention of him. "You locked up El in here and used her as an experiment! She's lucky to be dead now so she won't be tortured by the likes of you!" He yelled.

Dr. Brenner smirked at the young boy. "You don't know the truth. I was trying to protect her from the outside world. And we know that you are lying about her death. We searched the Upside Down and found no body," he said.

Will's eyes widened. This could not be happening. They couldn't have found out that he lied. "You never know! The Demogorgon could have eaten the body!" He said, trying to keep up the lie.

"Stop lying and behave. I don't want to lock you up here forever. But if that's what you want, you can stay in this room for the rest of your life," Brenner threatened.

No, Will did not want to stay here forever. He wanted to stay with his friends and have a life. "I'll behave," he said, softly.

Brenner nodded, like he achieved something. "Now, where is the girl?" He asked.

"Out of your reach, that's for sure," the boy said to him, smirking. Brenner sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me right now, or I'll will have to use other methods," he threatened. Joyce looked shocked when Dr. Owens handed Brenner a huge taser gun. She was about to strangle them, but some assistants held her back. Will's eyes widened when it was close to his face.

He got tasered a few times when he kept on refusing to tell. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHE'S AT MIKE'S!" He yelled. Will took a few deep breaths, then continued. "She is with Mike. God, he's going to kill me. What have I done?" He said, saying the last few parts quietly.

Brenber turned back to Dr. Owens and his assistants. "The Wheeler boy who the girl called to. Let's go get her and him," he ordered. Then everyone left the room while Joyce walked over to her son. She patted his back as he kept on thinking the same words.

"What have I done?"

* * *

 _A/N: Oh no! Will accidently ratted them out!_

 _Just saying, Mike will be pretty mad when he hears what Will accidentally did. So will Eleven, but she's will be more hurt than angry. But what's do you think will happen to our favorite kids now?_

 _Are you guys nervous? I can tell._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Chase

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Alright, so last chapter Will accidentally revealed where Eleven is to the lab. Now they are going to get her and take her back to the lab. Things are going down in this chapter now because of Will! Will they ever trust Will again? How is Mike and Eleven going to react to all of this? You'll find out soon enough!_

 _MILEVEN TIME ALSO! We all need it!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

At the Wheeler's house in the basement, Mike and Eleven were sitting in the blanket fort together. Mike was showing her one of his favorite movies, Star Wars. He thought Eleven would enjoy it and relate to the Jedi Knights in the movies. She definetly seemed like she was enjoying it. She was fascinated by everything that was happening.

"Am I like them?" Eleven asked.

"Like the Jedi Knights?" Mike asked. She nodded at him and he grinned. "Definetly. You're like my Jedi Knight. The Jedi saved people in the Clone Wars and you saved me and everyone else from the Demogorgon."

Eleven smiled at Mike, loving how he was describing her. Then she turned back to the screen and saw Luke Skywalker blowing up the Death Star. The explosion noise made her jump a little, but she started clapping for him. Then the medal ceremony came on and she started clapping harder for Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa. Mike chuckled at her reactions to all of it, thinking about the first time he ever saw the movie.

When the credits started rolling, Eleven started humming along to the music playing. "Liked it," she said.

Mike grinned. "I thought so. And you seem to like Leia the best?" He said.

Eleven nodded. "Cool and pretty," she said.

"Not as pretty as you," Mike said.

Eleven's smile widened and she kissed Mike on the lips. Mike kissed back and they continued to kiss passionately. Then they heard the front door knocking and they went to go check it out. Nancy answered the door, and there stood many people from the lab, including Dr. Brenner and Dr. Owens. Mike and Eleven's eyes widened and they quickly rushed back downstairs.

Nancy raised an eyebrow at the government officials and put a hand on her hip. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We know you are hiding Subject 011. Where is she? And where is the Wheeler boy?" Dr. Brenner said, cutting right to the case.

Nancy's eyes widened a little. They found out that Eleven was alive and with Mike. This couldn't be happening. But no matter what, she wouldn't give them away. Mike would be furious if that happened. She wasn't able to save Barb, so she was going to save Mike and Eleven.

"They aren't home yet. School and all with the AV club. Kids their age really get involved in activities around this time, you know? Sometimes you just need a life and cannot be trapped indoors for their whole life," Nancy said. "You know, like how you do with your subjects? Imagine if the whole town found out about it? That wouldn't be good. No one would ever trust you again."

"Where are they?" Dr. Owens said.

Nancy smirked. "Like I would know anyway. Mike and I never talk anymore. I don't know where he goes. I bet that he's in the library sucking face with Eleven though. He is in love. That's the only thing I know about him these days," she said.

But the government officials looked like they didn't believe her for one second. "Search the house." Dr. Brenner ordered.

...

Mike and Eleven sneakily went out the basement door and ran over to the bike. They hopped on and pedaled away as fast as they could. They were fugitives again and had to get away from the lab before they could get captured. Eleven looked scared out of her mind, but she was glad that Mike was there to protect her.

Two vans had noticed them and they started to chase after them. Eleven noticed and tugged on Mike's jacket, making him alert to the vans. He started pedaling faster to lose the vans. This was much easier without Dustin screaming at the top of his lungs to distract them.

The vans started to get closer to them, so Eleven quickly took action. She turned around and glared at the ground. Suddenly, it started to crack and the vans suddenly stopped. But since Mike and Eleven were close to the cracks, they started stumbling around. Mike turned around and grabbed Eleven's hand.

"On the count of three, we jump! Okay?" He said. Eleven nodded as Mike prepared the countdown. "One... two... THREE!" He yelled. The two jumped off the bike and Eleven used her powers to ensure that they would make it to the other side of the broken ground. The bike fell through the giant crack, so they were lucky that they jumped.

Because of her using her powers too much, Eleven started to fall unconscious. Luckily, Mike was able to catch her and he ran off with her in his arms. They went into the woods to hide, for now.

Once they were deep enough into the woods, Mike laid Eleven against a tree and held her hand. She was starting to wake up at the time and Mike breathed a sigh of relief. He wondered how the lab found out Eleven was alive and where she actually was. He just hoped that they could stay hidden for long enough.

"Bad men?" Eleven said, weakly.

"Don't worry. We lost them due to your powers. We are safe, for now. But don't worry. They'll have to go through me before they get to you," Mike reassured, squeezing her hand gently. Eleven smiled at him and Mike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, the two heard rustling and the crunches on the leaves. Mike quickly grabbed a large stick and held it up just in case it was one of the lab men. He saw a shadow on the ground and then looked up to see a woman there. She didn't look like she was a part of the lab, so Mike relaxed a bit. The woman had dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and was wearing ragged clothing. To Mike, she looked like a homeless person. He had never seen her before in Hawkins, so he got curious about her.

"Who are you? And why are you holding that stick?" The woman asked.

Mike sighed a little. "Been a long day. Let's just say that me and my girlfriend are fugitives," he said.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "The Hawkins lab or something?" She asked.

Mike got even more curious now. How did she know? "What do you mean? Do you work for them?" He asked, getting a tighter grip on the stick.

"No, but I have a sort of a connection to them. An old friend of mine works there while I live out of town. I'm here to visit," she explained. "What are your names?"

Mike lowered the stick, hoping that the woman wasn't lying. "I'm Mike, and this is my girlfriend, El," he said, motioning towards Eleven. The young girl just gave a weak wave at the woman. "What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Roman. Here, I'll give you a place to stay."

* * *

 _A/N: Was that something or what?!_

 _I had fun writing the chase scene in this chapter! I needed Eleven to do something badass to stop the vans, so I took inspiration from the movie Carrie, the 2013 version. She broke the street with her powers so I made Eleven do the same thing. Except she wasn't meaning to kill anyone unlike Carrie._

 _Now, I finally introduce Roman! You guys would probably know her from what the Duffer Brothers revealed for Season Two. Do you think she can be trusted in this story or in Season two? We'll find out!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Hiding, Team up, and Vision

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Sorry for the long wait guys! But I'm back and ready to write some more Mileven because this is the best! Trust me, I'm excited to write more of this story! I left it off at a great place anyway. This story is going to get good. And I'll be showing another scene from the teaser very soon! Maybe this chapter, maybe the next. But who knows?_

 _So last chapter, Mike and Eleven were found by the lab but they were able to escape. They became fugitives again and a woman named Roman found them and took them in. What's going to happen here? Should they even trust Roman? Is she secretly with the lab or is she really on our gang's side? We will find out really soon because hopefully I can update more often on this story._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Roman led Mike and Eleven through the woods. Mike was carrying his girlfriend because she was still weak from using her powers and couldn't walk. He hoped that this Roman character could be trustworthy. He didn't know who to trust anymore except for Eleven. They had no idea who ratted them out to the lab, but they just hoped that it wasn't Dustin, Lucas, or Will. It couldn't be them.

After a little more walking, the three finally ended up at their destination. It was a small wooden shack with no windows and only one small door. Roman led them inside the shack and Mike and Eleven took a look around. It was also really bare inside the shack. It only had one small bed, a small table with a few chairs and a small fridge with a stove. Mike laid Eleven on the bed and then walked over to Roman. He needed her help desperately to be able to get out of this situation.

"Roman, we need your help. We have to stay here for a bit, but can you get us some of our friends and my sister? They are Will Byers, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Max Mitchell, Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers, Steve Harrington, and Joyce Byers. Also, get the chief of police. They can help us out with our situation," Mike said.

Roman nodded at him. "I'll be needing their addresses," she requested. Mike then went to grab a piece of paper and wrote down his address. He handed it to her and she eyed him curiously.

"That's my address. My sister is home and she knows everyone else's addresses. Lucas Sinclair lives next door to me and my sister can show you the way," Mike explained.

"You'll be alright by yourselves?" Roman asked. Mike nodded and then she left the shack, leaving him and Eleven alone together.

Mike walked over to where Eleven was lying and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked over at him and smiled. She sat up the best she could and pulled Mike onto the bed next to her. Mike seemed to freak out a little, but then he ended up laughing along with Eleven. But then she collasped against the bed again, still holding Mike's hand. The boy guessed that she was still tired and he let her sleep. He felt a little tired as well and he decided to sleep too. Mike laid down next to Eleven, trying to squeeze in the best he could. He hugged Eleven, who moved closer to him as they slept.

After another hour, Roman finally came back with everyone else. Once they heard the door open, Mike and Eleven sat up straight and saw everyone coming in. Nancy immediately ran over and hugged them tightly. Then Lucas, Dustin, and Max ran over and hugged them too. Will stood by the door awkwardly and guiltily since he was the one who caused the whole mess. Hopper and Joyce smiled at and nodded at the two kids, who grinned back.

"So, kids, tell us the full story," Hopper requested.

Mike and Eleven then proceeded to tell everyone about the chase and what happened and how they bumped into Roman. Everyone looked surprised at the story and Will looked at the floor. Mike seemed to notice Will's behavior and raised and eyebrow. "Will, are you okay?" He asked.

Will was silent for a few minutes and then he sighed. "Mike, it's my fault. I accidentally told the lab where you were. They tortured me to get the information out and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he explained. Joyce rubbed her son's back in comfort, knowing how her son felt because she witnessed the whole thing.

"What?! You ratted us out?!" Mike yelled at his friend. Everyone jumped at the tone of his voice.

"I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry!" Will apologized, but Mike wouldn't listen to him. Then the boy felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and ran into the small bathroom. Everyone, except for Roman, knew what was going on with him. But he didn't come out of the bathroom for a long time. Joyce got worried for her son and she went to check on him. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and everyone went to check on Joyce and Will.

Will was lying on the ground, breathing heavily and bleeding from his head. Everyone gasped at the sight and they saw many slugs around the room. Joyce knelt down in front of her son and picked him up. Will's vision was fading out and he could barely speak. Eleven knelt down next to Joyce and tried to use her powers to heal Will's head from the wound.

"Will, what happened?"

"Why are there slugs all over my bathroom?"

"How are you bleeding?"

"What's going on?"

"Are you alright?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What even...?"

"What the actual shit?"

"Guys, give him some space!" Mike yelled at everyone, who stepped away. The boy knelt down next to Eleven and gave Will a curious look. He was starting to look worse even though Eleven was using her powers to try and heal him. His skin was pale and his eyes were starting to turn into a blood red color. "What happened, Will?" Mike asked his friend.

Will could barely even whisper a response. "I coughed up some slugs and then I... I got a vision. Then I passed out and I think I hit my head on the sink," he tried his best to say.

"Vision? What about?" Eleven asked. She had managed to heal his wound on his head. That helped him speak a little bit better and be able to sit up more.

The young boy seemed haunted by the vision as well. "Hawkins was dying. I was in my house and the door was opening by itself. When I saw what was outside, I somehow remained calm. There were red clouds in the sky and there was thunder and lightning. When a giant bolt of lightning came out, I saw a giant monster in the sky. It was killing everyone. When I went outside, everyone was dead, including all of you guys. Then the monster was in front of me and it picked me up and stabbed me. That was when it ended," he said. Then Will looked right into Eleven's eyes with a worried expression. "Is this real? Am I really seeing the future?"

Eleven closed her eyes for a few minutes, trying to see through her powers. She seemed to be struggling, so Mike took her hand and squeezed it gently for support. The girl smiled when she felt Mike's warmth and then opened her eyes. She seemed shocked and worried about what she saw. When Will saw her expression, he became worried as well. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know if it was the future now. But he needed to know. Eleven took a few deep breaths and looked right into Will's eyes, Mike still squeezing her hand because he too was worried.

"Bad. Yes, the future. But you don't die. You are the monster."

* * *

 _A/N: WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 _Is what Eleven said true? Is Will going to become a giant monster that will kill everyone in the future? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE FREAKING OUT LIKE I AM RIGHT NOW! Even though I know what's going to happen because I am writing this._

 _Before I leave, I've got something that I need to address. After Millie Bobby Brown's most recent live stream, I've been disappointed with the fandom. She followed and liked some accounts on Instagram that apparently hate on Finn Wolfhard. Because of that, many morons have been hating on her because they think that she hates Finn now. Millie thinks of Finn like a brother and she hates that she and him are being hated on. She's disappointed with her fans now. She only follows the accounts because she's a sweet person who loves everyone. But now because of her haters, she deactivated her Snapchat, deactivated her fan account on Instagram, removed her bio description, "Love and Light" on Instagram, and disabled commenting on her pictures! It's awful and I hate these morons! Heck, after I post this chapter, I'm going to DM Millie about this to say that she doesn't deserve the hate. All you haters, go to hell and die. You are full of shit and if you think that we don't have lives because of the show, go fuck yourself because you don't have a life either._

 _Sometimes people suck. Sometimes people don't have hearts. But the hate has gone way too far in this fandom. It's supposed to be a friendly community where we talk about how amazing the show and its cast is. So haters, go away and go fuck yourselves!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
